Fasten Your Seat Belts
by displacedtexan
Summary: As their relationship deepens, Naoki and Kotoko may have to take drastic measures to overcome the obstacles—or rather, the people—in their way. Part of Kotoko Volant universe, immediately after Multiplicity. FOLLOWUP STORY: Summer Idyll.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As usual, I do not own Itakiss. [sigh]**

* * *

Kotoko completed reading the passage and turned to her boyfriend. "How was that?"

"Very good. With a little more practice, a native English speaker might _almost_ be able to understood you."

"Naoki!" Her mock hit to his shoulder caused her to lose her balance and fall against him on top of her bed. Their eyes, then their lips met, but just as things were beginning to get interesting…

Knock! Knock! "Kotoko-chan! Onii-chan!" Mrs. Irie's voice could be heard in the hall. "I've brought you some study snacks!" Because of the large tray she had to balance, it took her a while to coordinate turning the doorknob. By the time she entered, Kotoko had tugged down her tee-shirt and Naoki had a book propped in his lap.

"Thank you, Obasama!" Kotoko gave her an extra-wide smile of thanks. "It looks so tasty!"

"Yes! This quite takes me back to when you first moved here and Onii-chan was helping you study in high school! I remember how sullen you were, Onii-chan! Shame on you for treating Kotoko-chan so meanly! And now look at you! Don't you regret all the time that you've wasted?"

"Yes, 'regret' is a word that comes to mind," her son mumbled under his breath.

"I'm just so happy that you finally saw the light and are now dating Kotoko-chan. Isn't it romantic?" She clasped her hands together under her chin and raised her eyes to the stars, which were unfortunately blocked by the ceiling.

Kotoko nodded and smiled weakly, her mouth full of sandwich.

As his mother made herself comfortable in the desk chair and continued to reminisce, Naoki gave up on any further privacy and reached for the food.

* * *

"…and then Kotoko-chan made me so worried when she said she was renouncing you and began disappearing on us. And it turned out that she was helping those poor awkward young men to be comfortable with women. And as their love began to blossom, so did yours." Mrs. Irie reached out a hand and shook her son's foot. "Onii-chan! Are you listening to me?"

"Mm—what?" He blinked his eyes at her blearily. "Sorry, Mom, I dozed off around the time we graduated high school." He looked at the head resting in his lap. "And Kotoko is down for the count. We'd better leave and let her get some sleep."

"Oh, of course, how thoughtless of me!" she exclaimed as she gathered the dishes and napkins. "But something about that festival where you two confessed to each other in front of the whole campus…"

"Ma! You can watch the recording any time. Let's get out of her room."

"You're right. But what was it…? I saw something that day that I totally forgot in the excitement, but this cool weather is bringing it to mind. Oh, well," she laughed and shrugged. "It will come to me eventually."

"Of that I have no doubt," her son sighed as he tucked Kotoko under the covers and turned out the light.

* * *

As usual, the family was fairly quiet during breakfast the next morning. Mr. Irie dug into the eggs, Naoki absently fed himself while reading a newspaper, and Yuuki and Kotoko exchanged funny expressions while eating. Mrs. Irie looked as if her mind was troubled, sighing and gazing far away, sometimes tapping her temple. Finally, as she used both hands to lift the teacup to her face, her eyes focused on the faint cloud of steam.

"I've got it!" she shouted and stood up suddenly, sloshing tea onto the table.

"Mama?" asked Mr. Irie in a concerned tone, "are you all right?"

Naoki lowered the newspaper, and Kotoko had a small coughing fit as a piece of toast caught in her throat. Yuuki seemed torn between showing concern for his mother and making fun of the girl across from him.

"I remember it now! Atami!" As everyone stared at her in perplexity, she sat down and explained. "Last night—what I couldn't recall from the festival."

"Atami?" Kotoko asked. "Swim shoes?"

Naoki turned a laugh into a cough, but Yuuki had no such sensibility. "Baka Kotoko! Atami is an old-fashioned tourist town!"

She put out her bottom lip. "I know that! But I don't know what _that_ has to do with the festival. And why were you even thinking of the festival anyway?" she turned and asked Mrs. Irie in puzzlement.

"I'm afraid that Mom's monologue put you to sleep last night, Kotoko," Naoki explained. "I was the same, but she insisted on waking _me_."

"Mama!" Mr. Irie's face had an usually blissful expression. "Atami! The springs!"

"Yes!" she replied. She turned to the children. "Your father and I took several 'second honeymoons' there, most memorably on our fifteenth anniversary." She sighed and pressed her palms to her cheeks. "What a romantic trip that was!"

"But what made you think of that, Mama?" asked her husband.

"Papa, I was reliving that wonderful day at the festival in October—"

"Here we go again," muttered Naoki.

"—and I recalled that an overnight trip to Atami was the prize for some contest. That's what brought it to mind."

"So are you planning to go there again?" asked her older son. "For your, what would it be, twenty-fifth anniversary?"

"No, I had a better idea," she exclaimed. "I think the whole family should go!" She looked around at the shocked faces. "Just think of it! Your school holidays are coming up and you won't have anything better to do. Papa can take off work any time; after all he is the owner of the business."

"Uh, Mama…"

"I'm sure that Ai-chan would be able to make it as well, don't you think, honey?" She blinked her eyes at her husband.

He harrumphed a bit and then admitted that it was probably so. "Go ahead and see what you can do, dear. Although it is a little late in the season to be making reservations…"

"Pish-tosh! That little challenge just makes it more fun! And we're not going for a poky little one night trip, I'm planning to make it for several days."

"That sounds great, Obasama, but don't you think this should be just for your family? Otosan and I will be happy to stay here and watch the house and, uh, Chibi," she said. The large St. Bernard, hearing his name, suddenly rolled over on to her feet under the table.

"No, no, Kotoko, you must come as well. This will be so romantic for you and Naoki also!" She stood up and almost danced her dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Kotoko and Naoki's eyes met. "Romantic?" They seemed to say to each other. "With the entire family?"

"And don't worry about Chibi!" Mrs. Irie called from the kitchen. "I'll find a ryoken that will accept pets."

* * *

"You don't seem too thrilled about Obasama's idea of a trip, do you?" asked Kotoko that evening.

"It's not that I dislike it exactly," Naoki answered, pulling her closer as they watched the second of three proposed commercials for the Racquet Warrior game on his smart phone, "but she's just indulging herself. She has these grandiose ideas about how things will work out that aren't based on reality—even in the slightest. Despite separate rooms, how romantic is it supposed to be for you and me with the entire family tagging along?"

She giggled. "And let's not forget the family dog! You know I still get nervous when Chibi jumps at me. That's so relaxing—NOT!"

He turned his head to look at her. "Maybe I can do some counter-aversion therapy to help you overcome that."

"Naoki." She poked his chest with a finger. "You're using 'Class A' words again. What's this 'counting' thing?"

"Count ** _er_**." He rapped her on the forehead. "It means 'opposite.' Aversion therapy is aimed to create negative feelings towards bad habits or situations. Maybe I can create positive feelings in you about being around a large dog."

"I'm not your private guinea pig for psychology class," Kotoko warned.

"Are you sure?" He flipped her onto her back. "Woof! Woof!" he barked and then began nuzzling her neck.

"Stop! Stop! You're tickling me and I can't catch my breath!" she protested as she grabbed his jaws and lifted his head. "I don't think that way is going to work."

"Well, let me try something else," he began as he removed her hands and began to eliminate the distance between their faces.

"Onii-chan!" his mother called outside his door. "I have great news!" As she turned the doorknob, Naoki leaped out of bed and pulled the comforter over Kotoko's head.

"Yes, Mom, what is it?" he asked casually, leaning on the half-height bookshelf that partially hid his bed.

"I just got off the phone with our favorite ryoken in Atami! They managed to switch some reservations around and we are all set for a week from today!"

"What did you do?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing much." Mrs. Irie waved her hand. "I just reminded them of how much your father and I enjoyed spending time there. They were more than happy to make accommodations. Plus, we can take Chibi!"

"Great," he groused. "It's not as if Yuuki and I don't have friends who could stop by and take him for walks."

"It's going to be so wonderful!" she gushed. "They have all-natural springs, with dinner served in the room so we don't even have to change out of our yukatas at night. Then we can visit the historical sites, and play games, and—"

"So how are we getting there? Driving?" he interrupted.

"Papa and Ai-chan will drive down there with Chibi. The rest of us will ride the bullet train later that morning. I was just about to make reservations but first I wanted to tell you and Kotoko the good news." She turned. "I'll just pop into her room."

"Uh, Ma!" he called out. "Kotoko said…that she was tired and was going to make it an early night. Why don't you save it for tomorrow?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" she beamed. "Even at a young age, she shouldn't neglect her beauty sleep. Goodnight, dear!" She blew a kiss at him.

"'Night, Mom." He let out a deep sigh. "Kotoko, are you still alive under there?"

She threw her arms to her waist and uncovered herself, laughing as she did. "If she had seen me here, do you think she would have stayed and talked forever again?"

He chuckled. "It wouldn't surprise me if she did. I guess we'd better call it a night before Dad and Yuuki decide to drop by."

"Yeah," she agreed, standing up. "After all, I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

"Oooh! A romantic trip to a hot springs over the holidays!" Satomi hugged her briefly in congratulation.

"Nice, Kotoko! So I guess you and Irie-kun will finally be getting all lovey-dovey, huh?"winked Jinko.

"Doubtful. The entire family is…"

"Kotoko! What's this I hear about you leaving town with Irie?!" Kinnosuke bellowed.

"Yikes!" Kotoko backpedaled as he advanced on her, fist waving in the air.

"I won't allow it! I'm coming too!" he proclaimed loudly.

Jinko and Satomi grabbed him by the elbows and propelled him quickly out of Kotoko's earshot. "Now, calm down, Kin-chan," Jinko advised. "If you keep chasing Kotoko like that, she's going to start avoiding you."

"W-what?" he sputtered. "That'll never happen! Kotoko and I go way back, all the way back to the beginning of high school!"

"And you don't think we know that? We were there too, baka!" snapped Satomi. "But she never gave you the time of day, even back then."

"Don't you remember? It was 'Irie-kun this', 'Irie-kun that'," reminded Jinko. "And now that they are dating—"

"I never gave them my blessing! It was a big mistake for her to—"

Satomi and Jinko smacked him simultaneously. "What makes you think they need your blessing? And what even makes you think that they'd care how you feel?"

"But… but I could take better care of her! When she was being seduced by those—those _Anime Animals_ , he didn't even notice! I had to tell him again and again before he would help me—"

For his explanation he was swatted again.

"Um, guys?" Kotoko held up a hand in inquiry.

"Never mind us, Kotoko!" Satomi snapped.

"Yeah, we just need to catch this idiot up to speed," added Jinko.

"Okay." Kotoko's voice trailed off, and she rocked on her heels and decided to look over the campus landscape a little longer.

"There was no problem with the Anime Club," Satomi hissed in his ear. "The problem was with your brain!"

"All you did was interrupt a perfectly normal modeling session, which is part of Kotoko's job in promoting the video game!"

"Yes, and you embarrassed Irie-kun and Dylan-san too!"

"Erggh!" Kinnosuke covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't mention that name to me!"

"Wait a minute." Satomi suddenly struck a thoughtful pose. "Of course, all that hubbub _did_ force Kotoko to confess what she was hiding…"

"Right," Jinko agreed. "And they've been even more kissy-huggy since then. Okay!" She slapped Kinnosuke on the back heartily. "Since your plots always seem to backfire and instead help their relationship, go ahead and interfere!"

"Wh-wh-what?!" he sputtered.

"Right, Kin-chan," Satomi purred in his ear. "The more you chase after her and try to cause trouble, the closer they get. If you really want to have Kotoko look at you when this relationship fails, then you need to back off and give them some space."

"They're such opposites, who knows how long it will last?" prodded Jinko.

Kinnosuke appeared deep in thought. "So, if I want to look like good boyfriend material to Kotoko, then I need to stay away from her?" He shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"But Kin-chan," Jinko reminded him, "sticking to her like glue never helped either, did it?"

"You really have no idea how a woman's heart works, do you?" asked Satomi, almost maliciously.

"So…I stay away from her? That's all?"

"And for the love of the gods, don't go to Atami!" They shook him ferociously.

"Ri-right, st-stay away…" he agreed. He turned suddenly and waved violently. "Have a nice holiday, Kotoko!" Then he stumbled toward the cafeteria building, muttering, "Doesn't make sense, but they're Kotoko's best friends…"

Jinko and Satomi rubbed their hands together in celebration of a job well done. "Yo, Kotoko!" Jinko called. "I hope you appreciate what we've done for you."

"Right," added Satomi. "Take full advantage of this trip to make our efforts worthwhile."

"Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but okay," she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride from Tokyo to Atami took less than an hour. Even though Mrs. Irie arranged for Naoki and Kotoko to sit together, they were never alone as Yuuki and his mother sat just across the aisle. Naoki inserted earbuds and pretended sleep to avoid his brother's constant calls for attention, while Kotoko spent the time staring out the window at uninspiring scenery. Her heart beat rapidly, however, for the bulk of their jackets hid the fact that their hands were clasped together the entire trip.

Mr. Irie was waiting for them at the ryoken along with Mr. Aihara, barely in control of an excited Chibi. The manager and staff stood in a line to formally greet them at the entrance. As they were escorted to their room, Kotoko leaned over and asked Naoki, "Does this happen all the time?"

He snorted. "This type of ostentatious display? Not hardly. Mom and Dad have made so many trips here over the years that they're well known."

"So what's so special about this particular ryoken?" she asked.

He turned to make sure his parents were out of hearing range. "You remember Mom was gushing about their fifteenth anniversary trip?" Kotoko nodded. "Nine months after _that_ I got a little brother."

Kotoko slapped both hands over her mouth to stifle her scream while Naoki grabbed for the rolling case that she dropped. When she had regained control, she whispered, "Do you think that will happen again?"

"Don't say that!" He pounded her on the top of her head. "Imagining my parents like that while we're…" His voice trailed off as the family procession stopped at a door.

"What?" she asked.

"Ma took this _family_ vacation to an extreme." His voice held little inflection.

"Huh?"

"This is a family suite. All of us are going to be staying in here."

"Everyone?" Kotoko's eyes were wide.

"Yes," he replied. "I was hoping… Anyway, the sleeping rooms are over there…" He broke off when his mother began waving at Kotoko and trilling her name.

"Look, Kotoko-chan! This is the girls' room!" She giggled and whispered coyly, "Can't have any hanky-panky with Yuuki along on the trip, you know!"

Kotoko gave her a weak smile and dragged her case through the open door. "I'll take the side next to the wall, Obasama," she offered. "I know that you like to sleep nearest the window."

"Thank you, Kotoko-chan! You are so thoughtful, remembering things like that!" Mrs. Irie hugged her enthusiastically.

Naoki rolled his eyes and tossed his dufflebag against the wall shared by the other bedroom. "Just a few inches of separation," he thought, "and it _has_ to be a wall."

"Hot springs! Hot springs!" Yuuki was bouncing on his toes. "When are we going in?"

Their father answered, "I believe that Ai-chan and I will take a walk with Chibi and have a little smoke—away from your mother's critical eyes," he whispered. "You and your brother can go ahead and we'll join you in a few. Is that all right, Mama?" he called to his wife in the other room.

"Of course, Papa!" she replied. "It's just too bad that there isn't mixed bathing here. Then Kotoko-chan and Onii-chan could go in together."

Naoki chuckled at the sound of Kotoko's vain attempt to shush his mother's comments. He efficiently disrobed and donned the yukata. "I've got to see if her face has a record-setting shade of red right now," he thought as he stood at the door.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" He turned to his brother. "I didn't bring any swimming earplugs with me. Did you pack some?"

"Sure, Yuuki," he responded. "They're in my kit over there." He returned his gaze to the closed door of the women's room. "Did you find them?" he asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Onii-chan, what's this?" He turned to see Yuuki holding a foot long accordion strip of condoms.

"Ah!" His eyes darted outside the room, making sure that his mother was still occupied and that the fathers had not returned, then he dashed over and took the items from his brother. "These are, um, special bandages. You know, since Kotoko is so clumsy that she's bound to injure herself. Ah, here are the earplugs," he handed them to Yuuki while burying the other items.

"Thanks," Yuuki said as he took them. "Yeah, Baka-chan's such a klutz. Do you think you brought enough?"

Naoki ran his hand over his mouth, aware that Kotoko's blushes now had a great competitor. "Uh, let's hope so. Shall we check out the hot springs?"

The ordeal didn't end there either. The mens' and womens' bathing areas were separated by only a wooden fence. Mrs. Irie kept up a running commentary on the beauty of Kotoko's skin and her figure. Based upon Kotoko's embarrassing squeals, she was even groped to check the elasticity of her breasts. Naoki took a deep breath and submerged himself repeatedly to block the sound of his mother's voice. "I can't believe my mother beat me to second base," he groaned to himself.

* * *

The elaborate dinner was served on the low table in the main room. With the curtains open, the family was able to see the ocean past the deck through the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was a merry time for most of the party. At Mrs. Irie's encouragement, Kotoko sampled every dish. Yuuki made a few smart comments and gagging noises at the quantity that she was eating, while Naoki primarily pushed his food around the plate with his chopsticks. Kotoko silently watched him stare out the window pensively while the older generation made fools of themselves with the karaoke machine.

Mr. Irie reminded his wife of the tennis courts behind the main building. "Mama, why don't we play tomorrow?"

"Oh, what a great idea!" she agreed. When Yuuki insisted upon being included, she exclaimed, "Yes, I promised that I would teach you, didn't I? I'm sure you'll catch on quite quickly. After all, I taught Onii-chan!"

Naoki stifled a laugh at the memory of her attempts to teach him. Unfortunately that caught his mother's attention. "You've hardly touched your food! Are you feeling well?"

Thinking quickly, he responded, "Oh, yeah. I think I got a little overheated in the bath. I'm going to go outside to cool down a little. I'll take Chibi for one last walk while I'm at it."

Naturally, Yuuki piped up and expressed his desire to accompany him. Luckily his mother was true to form and hauled him up short. "Oh no, Yuuki, not you. You're liable to catch cold." She gave Kotoko a sudden shove. "Why don't you take a little walk along the beach too, Kotoko-chan? Go on, go on!"

Once the door was closed behind them, he took Kotoko's hand. "That worked out well, didn't it?"

She glanced up at him shyly. "Um, Naoki, how much of the conversation could you hear in the men's bath?"

He moaned, "All of it!" When she covered her face with her free hand, he gave the other a little shake. "Don't worry. I know who to blame."

At the top of the beach stairs he unclipped Chibi's leash and let him run free in the moonlight. He carefully assisted her down, cautious over her night-blindness. "Let's walk a little ways, just in case they're plastered to the window up there," he pointed. When she began shivering, he laid his arm over her shoulder and caught her close, then whistled for Chibi. "Lie down," he ordered the St. Bernard. After the obedient canine settled, he and Kotoko sat on the sand and leaned against the dog.

"You know, your mother's a little scary at times, Naoki," she began.

He laughed softly. "You just now figured that out?"

She continued, "But I don't know why she keeps talking about this being a romantic getaway when it's obviously a family vacation. Even she and your dad aren't going to have any privacy, much less us!"

"Well, we're private now," he said, "if you don't count Chibi. He makes a nice warm pillow, doesn't he?"

She cuddled closer. "Maybe so but I'm not going to try it on my own anytime soon. He's taller than me if he stands on his hind legs! If he rolled over, I'd be squashed flat!"

"We can't have that," he laughed, "especially after my mom praised the un-flat parts of your body!"

"Nao—" Her voice was cut off when his lips covered hers.

Conversation ceased for several minutes until Chibi decided that it was time to rise. Naoki quickly rolled over onto his back with Kotoko on top of him so that she would not be thrown on the ground. "I guess playtime's over," he complained when Chibi began licking their faces with his massive tongue.

Kotoko coughed as she scrambled up. "Do they make mouthwash for dogs? His breath smells as if he was snacking on dead fish!"

"Who knows what he found on the beach earlier?" Naoki said as he straightened as well and dusted off their yukatas. "Listen, Kotoko," he said as they retraced their steps, "can you meet me first thing in the morning in the lobby? If we leave separately, maybe we can escape for a few hours while Ma teaches Yuuki the finer points of tennis."

* * *

Alas, luck was not running their way. "Oni-i-i-i-cha-a-an!" Yuuki's voice was loud enough to wake the occupants of the two nearest hotels. "Why are you and Baka-chan leaving this morning? We're going to play tennis, aren't we?"

"I thought Mother was going to teach you."

"Ha!" His brother's tone of voice clearly showed his opinion of their mother's skill. "She can show me the basics but you're the school champion! I want special pointers from you!" He had caught up to them by then and latched on to his brother's arm and tugged. Naoki and Kotoko raised eyebrows at each other and returned obediently to their waiting family.

After the tennis lessons, Mrs. Irie kept them forcibly on schedule with the itinerary she had set up. By the time they finished the day's worth of museum and temple viewing, everyone was ready for the relaxing baths. Unfortunately, they seemed to refresh Mrs. Irie, and Naoki left the bath early to avoid hearing his mother's suggestive comments.

While they strolled on the beach again that evening, Kotoko asked, "Should we try for a getaway tomorrow?"

"We can _try_ ," Naoki responded, "but I'd wager that we would end up in the same predicament as this morning."

* * *

They didn't even have to wait until morning to find out. When they returned, Mrs. Irie was making plans for a grand family tennis match. "Now Onii-chan and Kotoko-chan can play doubles again," she informed them cheerfully.

"No, no! I want to play with Onii-chan!" Yuuki protested vociferously as Naoki shuddered at the thought of another match with his hapless girlfriend as a partner.

While his mother argued with her younger son, her older one was being pummeled by Kotoko. Luckily Mr. Irie came to the rescue by suggesting that they draw names for position.

Next morning the smiling Irie parents beamed across the net at the scowling Aihara/Irie team—Irie _Yuuki_ , that is.

"You'd better not slow me down," Kotoko glared at Yuuki.

"You're a fine one to be talking!" he countered.

Seated comfortably on the sideline, the judge Naoki declared, "One set match. Parent team serves first."

Despite their age, the married couple managed to return most of the balls hit to them. Not that there were that many, as Kotoko's inherent grace was exhibited when she sliced a ball in her partner's direction.

"What are you doing, baka?! This isn't volleyball! We only get one hit per side!" Yuuki bellowed at her.

"30-0." Naoki struggled to keep an even tone of voice as he called out the score. Mr. Aihara, finally tired of running back and forth with the video camera, took a seat next to him.

"You suck!"

"40-0."

"Yep, that daughter of mine has _no_ athletic ability whatsoever," Mr. Aihara confided to Naoki.

"You're not kidding."

"But she's got endurance, you know. She never gives up."

"Advantage, parent team. Yes, that's what's best about her. By the way, Aihara-san—"

"Stay on your side of the court, squirt!"

"—you started your restaurant on your own?"

"Yes. Well, it's just a small place…"

"Did you always want to be a restauranteur?"

"Hmm." He focused the camera on his daughter's awkward service stance. "I always did enjoy cooking for people. So yes, even when I was a lowly apprentice I had dreams of owning my own restaurant." He sighed gustily. "Gee, this takes me back to the old days with Iri-chan, when we'd sit around and talk about the future."

"My dad?"

"Ow, Kotoko! Don't run into me!"

"Yep. We were about your age then. Back then his business was just a little startup but he had big dreams. Iri-chan has always been smart—not at your level, but smart nonetheless. He said he would make his business grow, and so he did."

"Just like you, Aihara-san. 6-3. Parent team wins," he called, ending the match as he stepped from the chair.

"Onii-chan, I hate playing with Baka Kotoko. Play with _me_ now!" cried Yuuki. "Oh yeah," he whispered. "Kotoko scraped one of her knees. Should I tell her where you packed the bandages? Ack!"

Naoki dragged him away in a headlock. "Come on, Yuuki. I noticed that you were holding the racquet incorrectly during service. You'll have to change that if you want to surpass Kotoko."

"Dad, what were you and Naoki talking about?" asked Kotoko, patting her face dry with a towel.

"Oh, life and such…" he answered vaguely.

* * *

After returning to the room, Mrs. Irie protested when her husband asked for Naoki's assistance in connecting his laptop to the hotel wifi. "Papa! This is supposed to be a vacation!"

"Yes, Mama, but I need to check the holiday sales numbers! Else we won't be able to afford vacations like this," he wheedled. "And I'd like Naoki to give me some more input on the advertising schedule…"

Naoki, who had been heading toward the bedroom, turned at that. "Dad, you know I made no promises."

"Yes, yes, but I thought since you weren't doing anything at the moment…"

He sighed and returned to his side. "What is it?"

"Well!" sniffed Mrs. Irie. "If the men are going to be stuffy and do business during a pleasure trip, then Kotoko and I will go out shopping. I leave Yuuki to you!" she sang out.

* * *

And the remainder of the trip passed in similar fashion.

On the last evening, Kotoko and Naoki reclined against their favorite canine sofa, enjoying their daily few minutes' privacy.

"It's been a nice vacation," Kotoko yawned. "Even if it wasn't exactly what Satomi and Jinko were imagining."

"It wasn't exactly what I imagined, either," Naoki grumbled. "And what do your friends have to do with it, anyway?"

She giggled. "They had such high hopes of something happening that my Christmas present from them was an extremely embarrassing nightgown. Of course, staying with your mother, I never unpacked it."

Naoki groaned. "I could have done without you mentioning that."

After a few minutes of silence, Kotoko ventured, "Naoki, you've been spacing out a lot the past few days. Is there something on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking about...things," he replied.

"Like?"

"The future...our relationship. Trying to figure out how best to make the right decisions."

Her face turned to his, barely visible in the dim moonlight. "Have you come to a conclusion about anything?"

"I think so." He sat up straighter. "Kotoko, I think we should break up."

* * *

 **A/N: No hating for the cliff-hanger, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kotoko, I think we should break up."_

Kotoko felt as if she were submerged in a dark well. Sound was muffled by the loud beats of her heart, but Naoki continued to speak words that swirled around her head. None of them made sense until…

"…and I can't do it without your support."

She jumped up suddenly and shoved him down onto the packed sand. "My _support_?! What kind of support should I give you if we break up? How cruel are you, Naoki?"

He stared at the shadowed face above him, struck into silence until he felt drops falling onto his face. "Crying? Kotoko, what is this?"

His shoulder was forced deeper into the sand when she pounded it. "What the hell am I supposed to do when my boyfriend breaks up with me at the end of a so-called romantic vacation? You asshole!"

She continued beating him until he gripped her face firmly and shouted, "We're not breaking up!"

"Not?" She wiped her cheeks with the yukata's sleeves.

"No!" He pulled her down and gave her a hard kiss. "Weren't you listening? Dad keeps pressuring me to work at Pandai, but talking with Aihara-san made me want to find something that calls to me as strongly as our fathers' dreams called to them. I've tried, but there's no way I will be given the peace to do that while living at home." His voice softened. "You are the only one in that house who supports me in trying to find my own way."

"Oh," Kotoko sniffed.

"I want to move out and see if I can discover it without that pressure, but if I know Mom, she'll start tailing us. Then before you know it, she'll be popping in to cook dinner and do laundry. Making her believe that we're not together might thwart that desire in her."

Kotoko sat up on top of him. "I can't believe what a baka you are!"

"Huh?"

"Take journalism off your list of possible careers." She grabbed the neck of his yukata and leaned forward to yell at him, "If it's a pretend break-up, then lead with the _'pretend'_ part!"

"Understood," he replied woodenly. "Anything else?"

She sat back up and blew her nose on a sleeve. "So. Make-believe."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Lying is not my preferred way to go about things. If we weren't together, I could leave without a backward glance. But I don't want to go through this without you, even if we have to keep it sub-rosa."

"Roses?"

"Hidden. Do you think your acting skills are up to it?" he asked.

"I guess they'll have to be," she said, settling on top of him, "because I don't want to be apart from you either. Ow!" she yelled as she shoved the dog's face away from hers. "Chibi, however, is another matter!"

As they walked back to the hotel, she suddenly beamed, "Hey, if you get an apartment, then I can finally use Satomi and Jinko's present, right?"

"Will you stop talking about that?!"

* * *

Kotoko could hear Mrs. Irie's protests through several closed doors. As she entered consultation appointments in her calendar she wondered how long the tantrum would last. Naoki was certain that his father would eventually see the logic in his moving out, but as for his mother...

It was a good forty-five minutes later before she opened the door to Naoki. "How is she?"

He ran fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh. "About as well as could be expected. You heard?"

Kotoko nodded. "This is nothing compared to when we stage our break up. Do you have a date for that?"

"I'd say about the time I move out. I called around yesterday after we returned, and I'm looking at four apartments this afternoon. Plus, Sudo-san says he might have some leads on part-time jobs, so I'll meet him after that."

She let out a breath. "It's not much longer, then, until we go back to 'Irie-kun' and 'Aihara'."

He hugged her from behind. "Just in public," he whispered. He reached out and picked up a paper covered with scribbles. "What are you working on?"

"Well, Pandai has the rights to Kotorin's name and image, so I need to come up with a new logo for my business. I don't have much of anything yet."

Narrowing his eyes, he answered, "Sometimes it takes a lot of ideas to come up with the right one. I'll think about it a bit, but why don't you pick Tanaka-san's brain? He's majoring in marketing, after all."

"Good idea! I'll contact him later this week. Naoki! What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd take advantage of the fact that Mother won't be up to interrupting us any time soon…"

"Kotoko-chan! Kotoko-chan!" He released her as his mother's footsteps approached. "Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie did not even wait for courtesy but opened the door suddenly. "You will never believe what that boy—! Oh!" A hand flew to her mouth as she glared at Naoki.

"Good evening, Obasama." Kotoko bowed from her chair. "What has upset you?"

"Just that disappointing son of mine!" she burst out angrily.

"Yuuki?" Kotoko asked tongue-in-cheek, an innocent expression on her face.

"No! the other one! Do you know what he's planning to do, Kotoko-chan? He's going to leave us! Onii-chan, how can you leave your loving girlfriend all alone, after you finally started dating?" Kotoko rose and put her arms around Mrs. Irie as she buried her face in Kotoko's shoulder.

Naoki made exaggerated "I'm leaving!" motions as he left the room—and his mother—to Kotoko.

* * *

"So who has to believe that the breakup is real?" Kotoko asked as she munched slowly on a pocky stick.

"Well, our family for sure," Naoki answered, glancing up from his book as he sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed where she reclined. "So that means your two friends have to be deceived as well."

"Satomi and Jinko?" she asked, swallowing.

"They're too tight with my mother and will let something slip. Remember, they're the ones who told her that I kissed you on graduation night."

"Oh, yes," Kotoko agreed, adding their names to the notebook in her lap before reaching for another pocky stick. "Then Kin-chan also."

"If that idiot responds as usual, he'll be dancing for joy and there will be announcements all over the cafeteria. That should be advertisement enough," Naoki grinned.

"Hmph!" she responded. "I think my Anime Men can know the truth."

"Why?" He turned and looked up at her in question.

"They'll see through any lie that I try on them. Since I'm going to be working with them the next couple months, they shouldn't be left out of the loop."

"Well, I guess that's okay," he grudgingly agreed. "It's not as if they would tell anyone. They're too loyal to their 'Kotori-nee'."

"Jealous much?" She laughed, swatting him over the head with her notebook. "Remember, I get to watch Matsumoto-san drape herself all over you again."

He shuddered. "My god, that woman's like a python! She'll choke the life out of one if she gets the opportunity."

"Just remember to slip out of her coils before you head to your apartment," she laughed, leaning over and kissing him on his cheekbone before straightening. "How did the job interview go at Donny's?"

"Pretty well. I start in a couple days."

"That soon?" Her hand paused between the pocky box and her mouth.

"Yes. The manager was impressed when I memorized the menu in five minutes. I'll work afternoons and some nights."

"We're going to have to keep your job location a secret from Obasama also, you know?" She poked him between the shoulder blades. "Else she'll turn stalker and follow you after work."

Naoki gave up on his book and laid it on the floor. He climbed onto the bed and straddled her. "Are your acting abilities up to it?" he whispered threateningly.

Unfazed, Kotoko looked at the ceiling and pondered, tapping a pocky stick against her lips. "I believe so," she finally responded. "I'll just use the past for my inspiration."

He picked up the cooky box. "Since when have you liked this stuff?" he asked.

"I don't. It's not sweet enough for me—more your speed, actually. I confiscated it from your brother when he called me 'Baka-chan' one too many times." Laughing, she bit down on the biscuit.

"Then let me help you dispose of the evidence," he offered, leaning in and biting off the other end of the stick incrementally.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! "Oniiiii-chan! Have you seen Baka Kotoko!" Yuuki slammed open the door and burst in. "She stole my—Ack!" He halted his progress, hand over his mouth, aghast at the sight of his brother and his girlfriend's lips almost meeting.

Naoki swallowed and held up the nearly empty box. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"No! You keep it! It's been contaminated now!" he shouted as he left as precipitously as he had entered.

Kotoko looked after him worriedly. "Do you think that boy will ever be able to get a girlfriend?"

* * *

"So that's the last bag?" Kotoko asked over the back of Naoki's desk chair several nights later.

"Yes," he replied, pressing down on the clothing and zipping the side of his case. "If I find that I need anything else, you can bring it to me later." He patted the bed next to him and she rose and took the spot. "Now, one last run-through. Reason for breakup?"

"You won't tell me where you're moving and I don't trust you anymore because you're being secretive and I'm being clingy," she recited in a sing-song voice.

"Smart ass," he grunted. "Story distribution?"

"Say what?"

"How are we getting the word out?"

"Oh! Tonight I cry to Obasama. I'll use onion extract tomorrow morning so my eyes will be red and puffy from tears when I tell Satomi and Jinko."

"And that baka Ikezawa will likely be listening over their shoulders," Naoki grouched.

"They'll probably want to have a 'girls night' to commiserate with me," she continued, then cocked her head. "Should we let Kin-chan attend? You know he'll beg to."

" _Please_ , Kotoko, don't push it. Insist that he has to go to work. His exultation at the restaurant will convince your father."

"Mmm, yes. Otosan will certainly be upset for me." She hugged her knees to her chest.

He pulled her close. "I know. Your father is a fine man and a loving father. I hate that I'll lose his good regard for awhile."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "He'll understand when it's all over. He believes that people should follow their dreams, and this house won't let you right now."

Burying his face in her hair, he said, "You're part of my dream now, Kotoko. Don't forget that."

She turned to him with a small smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "I won't."

He released her. "Okay. When is your next makeover consultation?"

She cocked a brow at him as she answered. "In three days. I have a few more scheduled, but I don't have my calendar with me."

"Can I ask you to set up your meetings at Donny's during my work shifts?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Sure. We met there before, actually. But, won't that cause problems with keeping the secret?"

"No, I've considered it. What better way to throw off the scent? Anyone from school who sees you there will assume that you've put me behind—again!—and the last place Mother would expect you to go would be where you would see me."

"Devious." She grinned at him. "Should we add 'criminal mastermind' to your list of possible careers?"

Ignoring her, he added, "Plus, with me on site to keep an eye on you, you won't have to depend on the Anime Club as chaperones if they're busy. If we're careful about it, we can walk home together. Now," he pulled her to him for a hard kiss, "it's almost show time. Do you have your key safe?"

"On my key ring," she responded with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to your visit Friday night."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "Me too."

"Just watch out for ice on the steps. If I hadn't caught you when we took those boxes over…"

"I will! I will!" She pulled him close for a deep kiss. "That should last me until then."

"Okay. Let's go!"

Kotoko's scream was heard throughout the house. It was accompanied by various crashes as if items were being thrown around. Naoki continued to bang the large dictionary against the bookcase as her screams turned to loud sobs. Once they heard footsteps in the hall, she gave him a smiling "thumbs up" and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Kotoko-chan!"

"Kotoko!"

"What's the racket for, baka?"

And so the play began.

* * *

It all worked out as if rehearsed. Mrs. Irie became so irate that Naoki left that evening as planned, even though his mother had thought he was moving out later. Kotoko was tucked into bed with hot cocoa, and under the covers she texted him that all was well.

The next morning the campus was buzzing. One would have thought that 500 people had witnessed Kotoko's revelation to Satomi and Jinko, based on the rapidity that the news flew. Kinnosuke, true to form, posted the joyous news on all student bulletin boards and above the cafeteria counter. In addition to increased attention from Matsumoto and other females, Naoki was surprised to find that he was looked upon with disfavor by a number of his male classmates. Apparently Kotoko was more popular than she thought.

That fact took her by surprise. She almost dropped her sorrowful façade when the fifth student asked her for a date.

"Go ahead, Kotoko!" Satomi urged. "Have a little rebound romance!"

"Off with the old, on with the new!" encouraged Jinko.

"Hey, what about me?!" shouted Kinnosuke.

Dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, Kotoko declined their advice. "No, I think I should take it slowly. I let him persuade me—sob!—and I need to really get over him this time!"

"Well, don't wait too long," grumbled Satomi. "Right now you're in a popularity spurt. You ought to enjoy it while you can."

After all the commiseration, it was a relief to be herself in the Anime Club room. "Aiiigh! Get me something to drink!" she moaned.

"Sure, Kotori-nee. Diet or high test?" asked Aoki.

"Better make it diet." Kotoko surreptitiously pinched herself under her sweater. "Shouldn't have eaten all of Yuuki's pocky," she muttered to herself.

"So, tell us about the rumors," encouraged Kato, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders.

"Here's what you need to know," she informed them, gesturing toward each of them with the open can of cola. "Don't believe them but act as if you do."

"Some new scheme?" hazarded Tanaka as he wiped up drops of soda flung his direction.

Kotoko took a long swig. "Yes. Naoki—darn it, I need to remember to call him Irie-kun again—doesn't get any peace in the house to discover his career. So he's moving out temporarily."

"Why the fake breakup?"asked Nishimura.

"Well, that's because—"

The door slammed against the wall as Yoshida rushed in. "Guys, Irie-san and Kotori-nee have broken up! I can't…find…her," he trailed off as she grinned and waved at him.

"Sit down and stop worrying," Tanaka waved at him. "She's just about to tell us why she is pretending to be single."

"Are you two ever going to have a smooth relationship?" Aoki asked when she concluded.

Kotoko drained the can and let out a small burp. "I hope so at _some_ point. Having to pretend is so stressful. That's why I told Nao—Irie-kun that I had to let you guys know the truth. I need some place to be myself. Besides, you can see through me almost as well as he can."

Kato leaned forward and ruffled her bangs. "So what do you need from us?"

She smiled at him. "Just be my friends. Oh, and maybe pretend dates now and again—those of you who don't have steady girl friends—just to show that I'm getting over him." She paused. "Several people asked me out today, but I don't want to give them false encouragement."

"That's our Kotori-nee!"

"Well!" She stood up. "Thanks for letting me vent. I've got to go and have an 'ice-cream-orgy-and-sad-love-story-movie-marathon' with my friends to help me get over this breakup that's not really a breakup."

"Wow!" said Yoshida. "Girls make everything complicated. Guys just drink until we throw up."

She laughed. "I may want to throw up after too many bowls of ice cream. See you!"

"I'll walk you out," offered Kato. "Might as well start the gossip mill rolling early."

* * *

Kotoko stood outside the door to Naoki's apartment. She gave herself a mental shake. "Come on! Relax. This is Naoki. This is what you've been waiting for, for so long." She put the key in and turned the lock. She felt a little let down when she discovered the room was empty. After hanging her coat in the closet, she wandered aimlessly in the confined space. She spun around when she heard the door open.

"Ah, Kotoko, you're already here!" Naoki grinned as he carried in a bag. He set it on the table and walked over to kiss her. "Come on, sit down! I brought home some dinner from the restaurant." He pulled dishes from the cupboard and turned. "Go ahead, open the containers and divvy out the food."

She stared at him. "But I thought…"

He looked at her wide eyes and understood. He set the dishes on the table and cupped her face with his hands. "Did you seriously think that I was going to jump you as soon as I got home?" He hit her forehead with his. "Baka! You're my girlfriend, not a booty call. Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

* * *

Much later, she snuggled next to him in bed. "How late is it?"

He sat up and looked at the microwave clock. "You still have two hours before the trains stop running. Just enough time…" He was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. "Whose is it?"

"It's mine," Kotoko said, sitting up next to him. "That's Obasama's ring tone."

He flopped back onto the pillow and laid his forearm across his eyes. "I can't believe it! For the first year you were living with us she practically threw you at me, but once we started dating she began interrupting us at the worst possible moments!"

Kotoko giggled and climbed on top of him. "Her timing was a little off tonight, though, wasn't it?"

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her. "That's right. And one good thing about phone calls is that they can be ignored!"

She laughed as he rolled her onto her back. "Two more hours, did you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Aihara-san?"

Kotoko closed her eyes. "Here it comes," she thought as she braced herself. Turning from where she squatted, picking up tennis balls, she answered, "Yes, Matsumoto-san?"

"I hear that your on-again, off-again relationship with Irie-kun is, at the moment, 'off'. Is that so?" The taller girl's painted lips sported a superior smirk.

"As you jolly well know," Kotoko muttered under her breath. "You've heard correctly," she answered Matsumoto with false cheer.

"I just wanted first-person confirmation. Then, no hard feelings if I move on in, right?"

"Do your best, Matsumoto-san," she smiled sweetly at her. "Just don't irritate Sudo-sempai while doing so."

Matsumoto tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Why should I care about him? He knows full well that my heart is set on Irie-kun!"

"But perhaps you ought to consider your fellow tennis players." Kotoko gestured with her hand, still holding a ball. "If you get him so riled up that you bring out Sudo the Demon, you might lose the title of 'Tennis Princess' in everyone else's eyes." She narrowed her eyes maliciously. "Then you would lose your chance to be crowned 'Miss Tonan' by _me_ next fall."

"The nerve!" Matsumoto snapped, then spun on her heel and stomped off.

"Kotoko-chan?" Kotoko turned to look at two of her teammates, standing behind her, awestruck.

"Yes, Akemi-chan, Maki-chan?"

"You were so brave!" Akemi said, offering Kotoko a hand to stand up.

"Talking to her like that!" chimed in Maki.

Kotoko brushed off her skirt. "Yes. I just hope that it wasn't a mistake. I really hate to be in Matsumoto's line of fire."

* * *

"No, Sukenari-san, for the third time, I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Call me Isao-kun!" he coaxed.

"I think that would be a bad idea," Kotoko replied.

"Come on! Now that Irie-san is out of the picture, you should enjoy being footloose and fancy free! And it's not as if I'm a stranger," he argued, angling to loop his arm with hers.

"I remember you from the fall festival," she agreed as she dodged, "but the answer is still 'no'." She turned and sped away.

"I'm not giving up!" he called after her.

* * *

Now that Mrs. Irie had stopped pouting and had resumed cooking meals for the family, she entertained them with a non-stop tirade against her older son throughout dinner. Mr. Irie kept his eyes on the plate, not wanting to set her off again and be forced to eat take-out. Yuuki snuck concerned looks at her, while glaring at Kotoko every now and then. Kotoko chased her food around the plate listlessly, the thoughts running through her mind acting as a musical counterpoint to Mrs. Irie's comments.

"Such an ungrateful child…"

 _I wonder what Matsumoto is planning to do to attract Naoki?_

"…untrustworthy idiot…"

 _He says that he doesn't like her, but she **is** extremely pretty._

"…can't make up his mind…"

 _She's such a witch when he's not around to see._

"First he agrees, then he doesn't..."

 _Her figure is so much better than mine._

"I don't know what he is thinking."

 _I've got to try to tamp down this jealousy._

"…the perfect girl, right in front of him…"

 _Now Jinko and Satomi won't leave me alone about dating._

"…making poor Kotoko-chan miserable…"

 _And that Sukenari-san!_

"…don't know what to do with him…"

 _He's beginning to become as annoying as Kin-chan._

"Why won't he just settle down and agree to work with Papa?"

Kotoko stood abruptly. "Thank you for the food! I'm going upstairs, Obasama, Ojisama, Yuuki-kun." She bowed at each of them.

"She hardly ate anything!" Mrs. Irie exclaimed.

"She doesn't appreciate your good cooking, Mama," Yuuki declared loyally.

"Well, your brother doesn't appreciate _her_! To think that Kotoko-chan is suffering so because of him…"

"And off she goes again," thought Yuuki, slumping in his chair.

* * *

"Yes?" she replied to the knock on her door.

Yuuki stuck his head in. "It's your turn for the bath, Baka-chan."

"Thank you," she answered, not raising her head.

"I noticed you didn't eat much tonight. Are you missing Onii-chan or something?" he taunted.

"No," she turned with a wan smile. "It was just a long day."

"Oh! Well," he shuffled his feet, "get in the tub while the water's still warm, then."

"Thank you, Yuuki-kun." She laid her face on the desk. "In a few minutes…"

* * *

"So my clients don't have to type in the new web address?" Kotoko asked, huddled over the laptop with Tanaka.

"No, I've set up automatic forwarding whenever they type the address for 'Kotorin's Magical Makeovers'. I did put in a request that they bookmark the new site, but it will be all right if they don't."

"Thanks, Tanaka-kun!" Kotoko kissed him on the cheek impulsively.

"Excuse me. Here are your drink refills." The two looked up at Naoki's grim face.

"Hey, look what Tanaka-kun has done, Nao—Irie-kun!" Kotoko's excited smile receded a bit when she changed his name. "Excuse me, I've got to visit the ladies' room." She scooted out of the booth.

"You can let Irie-sama know that we have included a statement that the previous use of Kotorin's image and name was prior to Pandai's acquisition. Also, that no trademark attempt was intended," Tanaka added.

"Yeah," Naoki grunted as he wiped the table, eyes following Kotoko's retreating figure. "Not that I think Dad would be too concerned."

"Kotori-nee is looking toward the future. She doesn't want any blemish on her business reputation." Tanaka leaned back and crossed his arms. "So can you please tell me how in the hell working in a restaurant is going to help you determine your career?"

"It's not as if this is all I'm doing," Naoki snapped. "I'm able to research online and in reference books at night, without fear that someone is going to read over my shoulder and have a conniption."

Tanaka chuckled. "Yes, I've met your mother. She can be...single-minded."

After nodding in agreement, he continued, "Besides, a wide spectrum of people frequent Donny's. Sometimes they discuss their work and their enjoyment or not in it. If something intrigues me, it wouldn't seem out of the ordinary to start a conversation."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Tanaka's voice was serious.

"Well, it is the rest of my life," he answered sarcastically.

"Just take care that you don't forget to watch over Kotori-nee. You know, this subterfuge is putting additional stress on her."

"It's difficult for both of us, but we discussed it in detail ahead of time…"

"Excuse me, Tanaka-kun, Irie-kun, but I need to leave now. I'm stopping by a store on the way home. Thank you so much for your assistance, Tanaka-kun!" She bowed low.

"Not at all!" He rose out of the booth and hugged her. "Any time! Let me help you pack away your laptop…"

"Please permit me," Naoki leaned in and whispered. Tanaka winked and made a quick departure.

Naoki strapped the computer in the bag securely and positioned it on her shoulder with care. "I'll get the door for you," he looked warily around the restaurant, "Kotoko."

She smiled at the use of her name. "It's all right, Irie-kun. We're out where anyone can see us."

"How are things going with you at home?" he asked as they headed for the door.

"Pretty well. Your mother is a basket case, of course, but I do my best to ignore her."

"I've heard that you've collected several suitors at school," he commented, way too casually.

"None that I want to date," she assured him. "I heard what Tanaka-kun said. Don't worry about me." She touched his arm briefly as she walked through the door he held open for her and then turned. "Early night tomorrow?" He nodded. "See you then!"

She had only walked half a block before she saw a familiar face. "Sudo-sempai!" she called out. "How are you doing?"

"Ah! Aihara!" Sudo looked furtively around him. "What are you doing out this evening?"

Kotoko lifted her shoulder with the laptop strap. "Just a business meeting with a friend. I'm heading home now."

"Well! Take care!" He slapped her on the back boisterously. "Watch out for perverts!"

As she walked away she muttered, "The biggest pervert I see around here is you!"

* * *

"Say what?!" Kotoko's chopsticks paused halfway between the plate and her mouth as she glared at her boyfriend, who looked none too pleased himself.

"Yes, Matsumoto has been hired as a server at Donny's also. After you left last night, that damn Sudo confessed that he'd spilled the beans to her about where I work." He poked at his food angrily. "I'd like to know how deep she has her hooks in him."

Kotoko chewed slowly. "How will this affect my meetings there?"

"Not at all" was his quick response. "It's a public place. You don't need her permission to be there. When our shifts overlap, we merely have to be extra careful when we talk to each other and when we leave."

"Well, just try to make sure I'm not seated in her serving area. I don't know how much of her nastiness I can take before blowing my top again." She took her plate to the sink.

"Is that all you want, Kotoko?" Naoki's voice showed his concern.

She smiled weakly at him. "I haven't had much of an appetite recently."

A few minutes later she scowled at him over the thermometer in her mouth while he felt her forehead. "No, everything's normal," he said, puzzled, as he regarded the temperature reading. "Everything except your appetite!" He grinned and gave her a quick peck before returning the thermometer to the first aid kit. "I'll be right back!" he said as he carried it to the bathroom.

While he was out of sight, Kotoko dug in her bag and pulled out a lemon drop and placed it in her mouth, rubbing her stomach. Naoki returned sooner than she expected and caught her in the act. He embraced her and swatted her bottom playfully. "Eating candy instead of nutritious food. For shame! Now, how am I going to punish you?"

* * *

"Sukenari-san,who gave you my number?" Kotoko snarled into her phone. When it beeped for an incoming text from Naoki, she cut him off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. My answer hasn't changed!"

"'Library, Renaissance art section. 5 minutes.'" She muttered to herself as she typed a response, "Where the heck is that?" When her phone dinged again, she read, "'Fourth floor. Northeast corner.' Okay!" and set off in a run.

She located her boyfriend in an isolated study carrel. "What's going on?" she hissed at him.

"I've had an offer for another part time job. One that will pay better than Donny's but I can still continue on there."

"Great news!" She looked around. "But why did you call me out to tell me? Couldn't it wait?"

"Well, I didn't want to take it without running it by you," he said, with a slightly uneasy air.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"It will be tutoring Matsumoto's younger sister Ayako. She wants to attend Tonan University next year and needs help on the entrance exam."

Kotoko frowned. "Hmm. If she's anything like her sister, she should be able to pass the exam one-handed and blindfolded. What are the hours like?"

"That's the best part. It would only be for two hours after my late night shifts. You can't come over then, so this would be time that I would normally spend by myself."

"How much is she paying?" Kotoko asked. "That much?" she gasped when he told her the hourly rate. "Well, it would be stupid to turn it down, then."

Naoki placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right with it, Kotoko?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. I'm so happy that you thought to ask me about it ahead of time."

"Great!" He jumped up. "I'll go tell Matsumoto that I'll be able to start tonight. See you at the restaurant."

Kotoko leaned forward and placed an elbow on the desk after he exited. "I still think it's suspicious. I _really_ don't trust her!"

* * *

That evening, Kotoko critiqued her latest client.

"Hirose-san, your outfit was nicely coordinated. Your hair does need a trim but isn't too unruly. And your greeting was most gentlemanly. Now for conversation practice, let's begin with—"

"Aihara-san!" Kotoko cringed at Matsumoto's salutation. "Is this your latest boyfriend? Or perhaps, your latest _project_?"

Kotoko gave her a cool smile. "This is a _friend_ of mine." She noted that Hirose, never really outgoing, had withdrawn back into the shell that she had just spent several minutes coaxing him out of. She silently cursed the brunette beauty. "And how are you this evening? Is Donny's staying busy enough for you?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Well, busy or not, I do enjoy spending time with Irie-kun." Her smile grew a little more feral when she saw Kotoko's jaw tighten. "Even though work like this is a waste of his intelligence, at least it is giving him experience in understanding people from all levels of society. That will come in handy in the future, when he is running Pandai. Of course, that's not something _you_ need to be concerned about now, is it?"

"Not at all," she agreed with a glare. "While it has been _lovely_ talking with you, I don't want you to ignore your customers. People from 'all levels of society' tend to get a little ticked if they don't receive the service they deserve. I don't believe our table is one of yours, is it?"

The other girl leaned closer. "Why don't you set up your little— _assignations_ at another restaurant? It will do you no good to hang onto Irie-kun's coattails now that you've cast him off again. You're just being a bother to him, and it appears rather pathetic, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask, actually," Kotoko responded, "but you need to tie your hair back better. It's getting in my coffee," she informed her as she lifted a spiral curl from her cup.

"What?!" Matsumoto suddenly straightened, not realizing how tightly Kotoko's ire had her gripping the strand of hair. Kotoko was left staring at a limp length in her hand.

"Wow," she said. "Obasama was right. You _do_ have hair extensions."

After the resulting shriek of fury and frenzied exit, Kotoko turned to her client. "I think the mood this evening has changed for the worse. Why don't we re-schedule?"

As she and Hirose bent over her calendar, Satomi noticed her from the sidewalk outside. "Hey! That's Kotoko in there with a guy!"

"Yes, he's probably a new makeover candidate." Jinko squinted at the restaurant. "Needs a trim, but he looks pretty good otherwise."

Satomi suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed at another window." Jinko! There's Irie-kun! He must work here!"

"Dammit!" Jinko cursed. "Why is she going to the same place that he is? Hasn't she learned her lesson yet? Why, I oughta—"

Satomi tugged her back from charging up the walk. "No sense going in without a plan. Let's have a coffee somewhere else and discuss what we should do."


	5. Chapter 5

Satomi peeked around a tree across the street from Donny's. "Okay, as soon as she gets near, each of us will grab an arm and lead her away."

"Yeah! We'll give her a good talking-to and try to stop her from chasing Irie-kun again," Jinko added behind her concealing shrub.

Five minutes later, Satomi grew worried. "Maybe she left while we were gone. I don't see her anywhere in the restaurant. I'll go in and look around while you stay out here in case she slips by me."

She had only taken two steps before she scuttled back behind her tree. "Eek! Irie-kun is headed out the door!"

"Hsst! Look who's behind him! It's that tennis bitch!" Jinko growled. "I bet _she's_ been making Kotoko miserable too."

"Hey! Let's follow them," Satomi suggested, "since it looks like Kotoko's already gone anyway. If we discover that there's something between them, maybe that will be enough to shake Kotoko out of her dream world."

"Yeah! She should stop gazing at the stars and look around her. There are plenty of better men—and I'm not even counting Kin-chan!"

* * *

"How far are they going?" Jinko complained. "This is ridiculous!"

"Yes," agreed Satomi, looking around. "This is a high-class residential area. Not a coffee shop or nightclub in sight."

As the leading couple paused next to an entrance gate, a dog suddenly barked through the fence right next to Jinko. The two girls jumped and found themselves holding a hand over each other's mouth to stop the other from screaming.

"Clarice, quiet!" Matsumoto ordered. "Don't disturb the neighbors."

"She knows the dog's name," Jinko whispered behind Satomi's hand.

"And the dog obeys her," responded a muffled Satomi.

"Hurry inside, Irie-kun," Matsumoto urged as the gate opened with her code. "Let's have dinner. I'm simply starving."

"Me too," responded Naoki as they walked to the door.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Jinko jumped around, grabbing at the hair near her temples. "They're living together!"

"No, no!" Satomi shook her head as she stared before her sightlessly. "Maybe not. This can't have happened so suddenly. Maybe he's just…picking up an assignment or something."

"In what universe would 'Computer-for-Brain' Irie forget an assignment?" Jinko smacked her on the back.

"But…but this will break Kotoko's heart!" Satomi protested.

"What else is new?" asked Jinko, calming down a bit. "That's all Irie-kun seems to be able to do in relation to Kotoko. Let's go!"

"No, wait a little while. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

"It's been almost two hours now, Satomi. Has Irie-kun benefited enough yet?" asked Jinko wearily.

Satomi nodded. "I guess so. I was so hoping that there was some other explanation…" She wiped away a tear, then turned to grasp Jinko's arms. "We can't tell Kotoko this!"

"What!? Doesn't she deserve to know the truth about that scumbag?"

"Not from us! You know what they say about shooting the messenger! All we can do is be her support when someone else spills the beans!"

"Suppose you're right." Jinko agreed. "Let's go home now. I can't feel my feet!"

A few minutes later Naoki exited the door. He turned and said, "Good night, Matsumoto-san, Ayako-chan. I'll see you later."

Hunching his shoulders as he walked down the street, he mused, _Kotoko was right_. _Ayako-chan is able to ace the entrance exam on her own. Well, at least the money is good, and it doesn't hurt me to review study material._ He shivered as a gust of wind hit him dead on. _But I wish Kotoko was waiting for me at the apartment tonight to warm me up!_

* * *

 _Jinko and Satomi were really acting weird today_ , Kotoko mused as she towel-dried her hair on the way back to her room the following evening. She halted in the hallway. Yuuki was standing still, just staring at the door to Naoki's former room.

"Yuuki-kun?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Yuuki rubbed at his face before turning to glare at her. "It's all your fault, you baka! If only you had left Onii-chan alone!"

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"We were just fine. Our family was just **_fine_** without you! Then you moved in and started with the goo-goo eyes and chasing him…"

"Yuu—"

"You're such a baka-head, I don't know what he saw in you. But I tried to be nice to you after Onii-chan decided to date you!"

 _When was this brat ever nice to me?_ she thought briefly before he began to attack again.

"Then you had to go and have a big ol' fight and Onii-chan moved out!"

"Now, that decision was made before the fi—"

"You must've had something to do with it! Onii-chan wouldn't have left me— _US_ —otherwise! Baka!" he yelled then ran to his room and slammed the door.

Kotoko stood for a moment in the hall, hair dripping onto the floor. _So that's it! He's lonely and misses his brother!_ She walked slowly to her room. She opened a plastic bag on her desk and sucked on the lemon candy as she began a text message.

* * *

"Oniiii-chaaan!" Yuuki's shout caught Naoki's attention, and he turned to watch the younger boy run towards him, eagerly followed by his leashed dog.

Naoki continued to lean against the tree and greeted him. "Hey, you guys doing well?"

"Yeah!" Yuuki's excited reply. "And I even brought Chibi here to see you!"

Naoki bent down and rubbed the dog behind the ears. "You've gotten bigger again!"

Laughing, Yuuki related, "That baka Kotoko still refuses to take him for a walk by herself! She says that if she falls over, Chibi will squash her flat."

Grinning, Naoki recalled a beach conversation discussing that exact possibility a month earlier. "I can certainly imagine that."

"But she's been kinda weird lately," Yuuki admitted, kicking his feet in the dry grass of the park. "She doesn't even get mad when I tease her. It's no fun."

"What's up with her?" asked his brother, while actually thinking, _What's up with you, Yuuki? You're expressing concern for your favorite verbal punching bag._

"Beats me. But she hasn't been eating. Mom's all worried."

"Mm." _I'd noticed that myself…_

"Mom was mad. She says it's because you've been so mean to her, Onii-chan."

 _That's typical, Ma. Never look at yourself when it's time to assign blame._

"How come you wanted to see me all of a sudden?" Yuuki asked.

"No reason. I just felt like visiting with you for a while."

"Really?!"

"Really. Want to get something to eat?" he asked, rubbing his brother's head.

"Yeah! And I can tell you about what we're doing in school. I'm top of the class!"

"You're my little brother, all right."

* * *

"I'm not too sure about Yuuki," Naoki confessed to Kotoko, idly running his hands through a lock of her hair as she typed up notes about a client.

"What do you mean?" She turned to him in puzzlement.

"Sure, he was glad to see me, but all he did was talk about you."

"Me?" Her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Yes. Apparently you're not responding to his insults entertainingly enough."

"Why, that little—!"

"Hey." His hand curled around the back of her neck. "Is there something wrong with your health? Your appetite has been down whenever we're together (and that's something for the record books!) but even Yuuki has noticed it at home."

"Ah, no," she gave him a bright and obviously fake smile, "it's just that this semester is a little bit worrisome. I'm sure that I'll bounce back once I get into the stream of things."

"Okay." He shook her a little. "Don't let it continue too long."

* * *

"Kotoko, you need to eat more than tea and soup!" Kinnosuke kept trying to add plates to her lunch tray and she kept handing them back.

"Really, I'm just fine. This is more than enough," Kotoko assured him.

"Hey, about some homemade rice pudding? I have some stashed in the fridge," he offered leaning almost completely over the counter.

"All right, all right!" Kotoko agreed sharply. "Just bring it to the table. I've held up the line enough already, and Jinko and Satomi are waiting for me."

"Okey-dokey! I'll be there in a flash!" he promised as he dashed off, ignoring his supervisor's call for him to man his station.

"Hello, Kotoko-chan!"

Kotoko turned toward the voice just beside her and cringed. "Hello, Sukenari-san," she greeted him warily.

"Isao-kun! Please!" He moved until he was right in front of her.

" _Sukenari-san_ , my friends are waiting for me," she said, attempting to evade him.

"Aw, come on." He put on a fake pout and blinked puppy dog eyes at her.

She stared at him unfazed. "Will you please—"

"Coming through! Coming through!" Kinnosuke weaved through the lunchtime crowd, the bowl of rice pudding held high above his head and skidded to a stop when he saw Kotoko talking with the young kendo player.

"Oi!" he shouted. "Get away from Kotoko, you sporty sleazebag!"

Sukenari straightened to his full height. "Who are you calling a sleazebag?"

"I know one when I see one!" Kinnosuke snarled.

"Gentlemen…"

"Haven't you been a pest to Kotoko-chan for long enough, _dishwasher_?" Sukenari looked down his nose.

"Wh-wh-wha—!" Kinnosuke spurted.

"If she hasn't chosen you by now, she never will."

"You don't know that! Why, I gave her plenty of space so she could see me as good boyfriend material!"

"I don't feel too…"

"Haha! Who in the world told you _that_ was how it works?" Sukenari laughed.

"Her best friends, that's who! Right over there!" He pointed at Satomi and Jinko, who had identical looks of horror on their faces as they shouted, "Kotoko!"

He and Sukenari turned to see Kotoko's eyes roll up in their sockets as she dropped bonelessly to the floor of the cafeteria, soup and tea splashing everywhere.

The next few minutes were a blur for Kotoko. She felt pain in her arms, almost as if she was the rope in a tug-of-war match. And for some reason, Kin-chan and that persistent Sukenari-san were telling each other to let go of something. Then she felt the comforting holds of Satomi and Jinko as they draped her arms over their shoulders and put theirs around her waist to guide her to—thank heaven!—a bed. Damn, she had no energy. "I want Naoki," she muttered, _almost_ under her breath, "but it's a late night and he'll be with Matsumoto…"

* * *

"You two idiots!" Satomi and Jinko had backed Kinnosuke and Sukenari against the wall of the school clinic. "You didn't even notice that she was in trouble!" Satomi raged.

"What were you doing over there, checking to see whose was bigger?" asked Jinko crudely. "If you want to impress a girl, forget trying to one-up each other."

"Sorry!" Sukenari replied meekly. "I just wanted her to look at me…"

"You _should_ be sorry!" Kinnosuke spat at him. "She's obviously not interested in looking your way."

"Well, you should know that first-hand, Mr. Four-Years-And-No-Date!" he taunted right back.

"Enough!" Satomi shouted.

"Hush!" ordered the nurse. "Take this noise out of here, now!"

The quartet departed, the females shoving at the males in frustration. "You are both so useless!"

"Kin-chan, get back to work before you lose your job," Satomi warned. "Sukenari, stay out here until we return. Don't let _anyone_ other than a doctor or nurse in to see her!"

Jinko looked at her in puzzlement. "What are we doing?"

Satomi gritted her teeth. "We're going big game hunting!"

"You mean—Irie?"

"Damn straight!"

* * *

Naoki's class had been divided into groups for a project (unluckily Matsumoto was in his), and this day was a study session sans professor. He heard a racket in the hall but ignored it until the double doors slammed open and an irate female voice demanded, "Where's Irie-kun?"

He turned to see Kotoko's two friends glaring in his direction. He pointed a finger at his chest and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Come here a second!" Jinko ordered.

"There's something we want to say to you!" Satomi added.

He was unaware of Matsumoto also rising until Jinko pointed and said, "Not you, bimbo! You stay right there!"

Smirking at Matsumoto's gasp of horror, he walked out of the room. "What's this about?" He couldn't think of any reason for those two to call him out.

"It's about Kotoko!"

"We don't know what in the world she sees in you, but there it is!"

"She's been following you around—I know, not the best move—but there you _are_ , working side by side with that little tramp and even living with her!"

 _What the...?!_

"Well, it's obvious that she still has feelings for you!"

"Aren't you being too cruel?

"She lived with your family for over a year and you don't even have the decency to care, do you?"

He finally managed to get a word in edgewise. "For the love of God, what is going on with you two today?"

They both glowered at him. "Kotoko's been feeling ill."

"Yeah. She hasn't been eating properly."

"But that doesn't even matter to you, does it?"

"She just passed out in the cafeteria. We left her in the care of a nurse."

"We're going to back to her now."

"Yeah, we're her _friends_!"

"If she's ever going to get better, she has to give you up once and for all."

"You've got to make it plain to her that she has no chance with you."

"But do it gently!"

"That's all we wanted to tell you!"

"Bye!" they chorused while making a quick retreat.

Naoki leaned against the wall of the hallway, his analytical mind sorting through the barrage of words that had been flung at him until it focused on the one point that mattered: Kotoko was ill?

He checked his movement before even taking a step. Based on their carefully constructed deception, he had no right to look after her while they were on campus, yet still he wavered. Finally he clenched his fist and made a decision.

* * *

Kato Toshiyuki slid into a small booth at Donny's and looked at the menu.

"Good evening. I am here to serve you. Would you care for a drink?"

Kato looked up at Naoki's impassive face. "Water, please."

"I will return shortly."

When the glass was placed in front of him, Kato held the open menu towards Naoki. "Is there something in particular that you would recommend?"

Naoki leaned in and picked up a folded sheet of paper in the middle of the menu while pretending to point to menu items. "Japanese-style hamburger steak with rice and the spaghetti with meat sauce are quite popular. If you prefer seafood, both the shrimp doria and the fried oyster platter are good as well."

"I'll take the hamburger steak then," Kato told him as he closed the menu and handed it to him. "A certain friend of mine— _who is feeling better now_ —insists that I still need to gain a few kilos."

"It's good to hear that about your friend," Naoki smiled pleasantly. "Do you prefer your meat well-done?"

Once he put the order in, he looked around carefully before unfolding the paper and reading the brief note.

Kato looked up from his textbook when the plate was set before him. The server's head was closer to his than normal, but he understood when Naoki whispered, "What was the cause?"

"Slight malnutrition due to loss of appetite, it seems. Come to think of it, she has been drinking diet sodas at the club room. I'll try to make her take in extra calories by insisting that she drink regular."

Naoki clicked his tongue. "She needs to ingest healthy food instead of sugary drinks, but every little bit helps." He stood up. "Thank you for looking in on her, Kato-san."

Kato raised an eyebrow at him. "We, that is, the Anime Club, care about her as well, but this wouldn't have been necessary if you could be open with your relationship."

"I know. I'd love to resolve this as quickly as possible," Naoki agreed with a grimace.

* * *

"Thank you, and I'm so sorry!" Kotoko bowed deeply to her two friends the next day.

"Well, we were worried about you!" Satomi said, arms folded in front of her body. "Don't do that again."

"Yeah, eat something next time," Jinko added.

"I will! I will!" Kotoko dug in her bag and pulled out a bento. "Obasama made me a good lunch this morning. With protein and lots of carbohydrates! I'm sure I will be fine in no time!"

"Okay, then." Satomi, then Jinko, hugged her. "Go save us a table and we'll be right with you."

"How's Kotoko?" Kinnosuke craned his neck out of the cut-through.

"Better today," Jinko answered.

"She's not eating?" he asked, alarmed. "Is she mad at me?"

"Mrs. Irie fixed her a healthy meal," Satomi informed him. "Now hurry and get our lunches so we can join her."

* * *

"See, Kotoko," Jinko pointed a fork at her, "we want you to start a new love so we can spend more time with you."

"How would that work?" Kotoko asked, confused.

"Well…" the two girls looked at each other, "we have some guys we're interested in. If _you_ could find someone, we could go out on double or triple dates or something."

"Oh!" Kotoko clasped her hands in front of her. "That's great! When can I meet them?"

"Soon, soon," Satomi assured her. "But first, we need to find someone for you." She held up a hand at Kotoko's protest. "It doesn't have to be true love, just someone you like to spend time with."

"Kin-chan maybe?" asked Jinko.

"No-o-o," Kotoko drawled out the refusal.

"Then how about Kendo Dude? He's been waving at you for the last five minutes," Satomi pointed out.

Kotoko turned and gave him a small wave—with no smile!—and quickly faced her friends again. "I'm just not in the mood. Plus, I have a number of public relations commitments as Kotorin in the next few weeks. Maybe after that…"

"Okay, Kotoko." Satomi patted her hand. "It's just that we care about you."

"I know." Kotoko looked down as she packed her empty bento box in her bag and took out a round tin. "Peppermint, anyone?"

* * *

The following evening when Kotoko visited, Naoki didn't make love with her but just held her closely as they lay on top of his bed.

"Kotoko? Did you faint because you were dieting?" he asked.

She turned and looked up at him. "Not really. Although I probably needed to after eating all of Yuuki's snacks and then binging on ice cream."

He made a noncommittal noise while his hands compared her waist size to that of several weeks ago. "Are you—concerned about me tutoring Ayako-chan?"

"Little sister Matsumoto?" she snorted. "If she looks anything like big sis, then of course there will be some worrying, but nothing I can't handle. The question is, do _you_ enjoy it?"

He stopped to think. "I suppose so. Although I don't know that I'm really doing that much for her. It's like teaching someone like myself, who can learn on their own and just has a teacher for guidance's sake. Who knows how I'd feel if I was teaching a bunch of Class F students?" he teased.

She poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "No Class F jokes, buster. In addition to teaching me one-on-one, you _did_ help nearly my entire class on our senior finals. Freaked out the teachers with your success, as I recall."

Chuckling, he replied, "I had almost forgotten about that. And then as thanks, they presented me with a Kotoko-doll!"

She covered her face. "I wish _I_ could forget about _that_!"

As they laughed and snuggled closer together, she thought, _Maybe he **is** cut out to be a teacher. If he discovers it soon, then we can stop running around in the shadows. I'll just have to deal with this jealousy for a little longer…_


	6. Chapter 6

"How did we end up here?"

"Here? As in under the table? Gee, Kotoko, I don't know," Naoki replied sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, so I panicked when I saw Obasama starting to turn our way." She slapped his arm. "Why did _you_ show up anyway?"

"It's my dad's company party."

She sniffed. "That hasn't stopped you from skipping out on these events before."

"Well, maybe because on the one night that I would be able to see my girlfriend in over a week, she informs me that she has to do a publicity appearance?"

Her hand touched his cheek. "Really? You were missing me?"

"Damn, Kotoko, what do you think?" He inclined his body toward her for a kiss.

"Excuse me, is this a private table or can anyone take shelter here?" Dylan poked his head under the tablecloth before crawling under with them. "You know, you two are really acting like idiots."

"It's not that simple," Kotoko began.

"Sure it is," he informed them, holding up fingers to count the steps. "Number One: tell Mrs. Irie to butt out, and Number Two: get on with your life."

"You don't know my mother that well," Naoki pointed out. "You just remember her delivering snacks to our tutoring sessions."

"So? She seemed nice."

"She's a terror," he recounted grimly. "If she catches us together, we could be exchanging vows in a church two weeks later."

"Yes!" Kotoko broke in, "then Naoki would be stuck in Pandai forever without finding out if that's what he really wants to do."

"And mother would be interfering with Kotoko's business," added Naoki.

"Trying to turn her into Suzy Homemaker, huh?"

"Susan Who?" Kotoko looked at him, puzzled.

"Never mind, darling. Look, I'll play along with your idiotic Romeo and Juliet scenario, but we have the big announcement in ten minutes and it can't be made with you under the table. Naoki, exit first— _casually_ —and text me when the coast is clear. Then make your way to your father, and Kotoko and I will wait in the wings for her introduction."

"All right." Naoki raised the hem of the tablecloth then turned back. "Dylan-san?"

"Yes?"

"Are _you_ the one responsible for Kotoko's outfit?"

"I thought she needed a new design, one more sophisticated than an adapted swimsuit. What do you think of it?"

"It's too high and too low," he muttered.

"What does that mean?" Kotoko asked, leaning forward.

Naoki's eyes were drawn—well, not exactly to hers, and he appeared to be at a loss for words. "Baka!" he finally said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later." He paused on his way out. "How does one exit 'casually' from under a table anyway?"

Kotoko turned to Dylan, who sat chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"He's jealous, you little twit!" He cupped her surprised face and rubbed his nose with hers. "He won't claim you as his, but he can't stand other men looking at you in skimpy attire. You're probably driving him crazy tonight!"

"Really?" A slow smile spread across her face. "That's a nice switcheroo!"

Dylan checked his phone when it beeped. "Okay, it looks like no one's paying attention now. Let's go!" As he held the cloth for her to pass he murmured, "It was easier coming out of the closet than getting you out from under this table!"

* * *

"…And so, due to the unprecedented popularity of the Racquet Warrior Kotorin video game, a second wave of action figures will be released in the spring. In addition, starter sets for the Racquet Warrior customizable card game will be released in two weeks. Everyone in attendance tonight will receive a special gold card from that game. And to top off the evening, Kotorin herself has agreed to pass out the cards. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kotorin, Racquet Warrior Queen!"

To the Kotorin theme music, Kotoko appeared on the arm of Dylan, waving to the crowd and smiling widely. Her ice skater-styled outfit contained long sleeves and a short swirly skirt and was in the trademark leopard print of Kotorin. A deep burgundy cape was fastened to her shoulders and flowed behind her. She spoke her thanks briefly into the microphone, posed for some photos, and then began to distribute the cards.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Irie cornered her son. "Look over there!" she hissed in his ear. "If you don't want to lose Kotoko to some handsome man like that Saeki Dylan, you had better get your act in order!"

Naoki sighed. "Mom, will you stop trying to run my…"

"And to think that I welcomed that young man into my home when he was your tutor! Well!" she huffed, "it just goes to show that you never can tell. Don't worry," she leaned back toward him, "I won't let him snatch her away! I don't care if he _does_ work for your father. He will never be welcome again!"

Massaging his temple, Naoki groaned, "Ma, can you just leave it alone? Go pester Dad for awhile."

After she left he watched Kotoko as she mingled with the crowd, Dylan close by her side. _Yeah, I could be there, if only I gave up my search and joined Pandai. Not quite ready for that..._

* * *

"Ooh! You're a celebrity, Kotoko!" Satomi squealed as she perused the gossip magazine full of photos from the Pandai event. "Look at all the bigwigs and celebrities you met!"

"Hey!" Jinko exclaimed. "Is that Irie-kun here?" She pointed to a staged photograph that dominated the page.

"Yes," Kotoko responded casually. "It _is_ his father's company, so it wouldn't be unusual for him to attend."

"How do you feel about that?" The two friends put an arm each around her.

"It's fine—it's fine!" she exclaimed, hands waving in denial. "It doesn't bother me a bit!"

"Still he's such a stinker!" Satomi pouted, examining the photos even more closely. "Was that Matsu-floozy there?"

"Who? Oh, no, she wasn't," Kotoko answered.

"Guess he got the message," Jinko whispered to Satomi.

"What did you say?"asked Kotoko.

"Ah, uh, say, when is your next Kotorin appearance?" asked Satomi.

"Next week, when the results of the amateur film competition are announced. I'm attending with the Anime Club members in case Racquet Warrior Kotorin wins."

"Ah, a queen with all her court?" jested Jinko.

Kotoko blushed. "It's not quite to that extent, but it's nice to be admired and appreciated."

"I appreciate you!" cried Kinnosuke, who was clearing the table behind them.

"Heard it already," Satomi responded without interest. "Let's go, Kotoko." As they walked away, she asked, "Have you heard from your other stalker lately?"

"Sukenari-san? No, he has been staying out of sight since my collapse."

"He's probably plotting some wild thing to get your attention, Kotoko!" hollered Kinnosuke after them. "You watch out for that weirdo!"

"Takes one to know one, Kin-chan!" countered Jinko. "Anything else, Kotoko?"

"Well, I have an all-day appearance and signing event at the Mega Toy Store on Valentine's Day. Most of my publicity is posing for photographs and a few commercials. Live appearances are fairly rare. The only reason I have a lot right now is because of the new card game release."

"Valentine's Day? What a bummer. But since you've sworn off men for awhile, I guess it won't matter to you. But why that day?"

"I think because Kotorin's racquet is heart-shaped, and also because it's on the weekend and they can get all the students to come."

Satomi and Jinko looked at each other before Satomi spoke. "Look, Jinko and I have dates that night, but would you need any help that morning?"

"Yeah! We could do your hair and makeup, and keep order in the rowdy line for autographs!" They elbowed each other in amusement.

"Sure! That would be great! I'll let Dylan-san know!"

The girls' eyes lit up. " _He's_ going to be there?"

"No way we'll miss it now. He is some serious eye candy!"

 _Eye candy?_ thought Sukenari as he hid behind an open newspaper. _It doesn't matter how good-looking he is, I will not forfeit to this new competitor!_

* * *

"And the winner of Chiyoda Amateur Film Competition is…Racquet Warrior Kotorin by Tonan University's Anime Appreciation Club!"

To applause, the entire club made its way to the stage, Kotoko on the arm of Aoki, the president. The club had added some members since the fall festival; even though the new members had contributed nothing to the film, they had all been invited to share in the honor. Some of them had not yet availed themselves of Kotoko's makeover expertise, especially the tall one in baggy clothes who slumped in the background, head covered in a bulky knit hat and wearing amber-tinted glasses.

As the auditorium drained, it was that particular person who remained by Kotoko's side and took her hand after she unfolded her cape into a cloak and wrapped it around herself.

"Honestly, Naoki," she scolded, "you are the one who made fun of your mother's disguises and look at you now!"

He grinned sheepishly. "This was Dylan-san's idea. I think he's amusing himself at my expense because of our predicament."

"Yeah. He's probably yukking it up right now!" She shivered as a gust of wind blew through the street. "If only my costume was designed for cold weather!"

Naoki hugged her close to his side. "Just a few more minutes to shelter. How many more times do you have to wear it this winter?"

"So far, just the Valentine's appearance." She gave him a wary look. "You're not showing up in disguise for that, are you?"

"No," he chuckled. "I heard about it from Dylan-san and asked for a full-day's schedule at Donny's. He'll drop you off there when you're finished at the store."

"That'll be great. I'm bringing a change of clothes that day, so I won't be frozen—or make an unauthorized appearance as Kotorin!"

* * *

"Now, Yuuki, make sure you watch over Kotoko-chan this morning," his mother reminded him.

"I know, I know! Can I have half the money now?" he asked, his hand out.

"What an untrustworthy son!" She scolded him as she opened her purse, "You should be willing to guard your Onee-chan of your own free will."

"Mom, she's almost a legal adult. And it's not as if she and Onii-chan are dating anymore…"

"Not another word!" His mother placed a finger over his lips. "Those two are just being stubborn. They are made for each other, I just know it!"

Yuuki shrugged as he pocketed the money. "Whatever, Mom. Have you figured out what I'm supposed to do if Dylan-san 'makes a move' on her, as you put it?"

"He works for your Papa, so you ought to have some sort of say as an Irie," she declared. "Now, hush!" she said as Kotoko came down the stairs with her bag.

"Yuuki-kun? Are you going out today?" Kotoko asked.

"Um, yeah…"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Irie gushed. "Yuuki wants to spend the morning with you, his Onee-chan!"

Kotoko appeared surprised at her promotion to sister, but smiled at the boy. "I'm afraid it will be a little boring watching me, but at least you will be in one of the largest toy stores in Tokyo. I'm sure you'll find plenty to amuse yourself with."

Mrs. Irie heard a car outside and looked through the curtain. "Your ride is here! Now, Yuuki, Papa will pick you up when he gets off after lunch, but in the meantime," she leaned close to whisper, "watch Kotoko carefully!"

"Right, right!"

* * *

"Extra passenger, I see!" Dylan looked unfazed at the appearance of Yuuki. As he maneuvered the car into early morning traffic he looked in the mirror. "You resemble your brother quite a bit. He was only a little older than you when I began as his tutor."

"You know Onii-chan?" Yuuki showed interest.

"Yes," Kotoko turned from the passenger seat. "Dylan-san taught Nao...Irie-kun English. That's why he speaks it so well that he could even teach me!"

"That's 'cause Onii-chan's a genius! Only a genius could teach a baka like you!"

"Yuuki!" Dylan's voice was sharp. "That's not nice!"

"Don't worry." Kotoko touched his arm. "I'm used to it. Besides, it's not all one-sided. I tend to give as good as I get. Right, Yuuki-kun?"

Yuuki shuddered in the back seat.

* * *

Satomi and Jinko joined them at the employee entrance to the store as the manager met and escorted them in. Kotoko quickly changed into her costume in the restroom, and then Satomi and Jinko began working on her hair and makeup in the employee lounge. Yuuki followed Dylan upstairs to check on the greeting and autograph area.

"We will need two separate lines, one for Kotorin and one for the Three Smashketeers," Dylan informed the manager as they adjusted tables and chairs.

"Why won't one line do?" inquired Yuuki.

Dylan grinned at him. "Have you ever seen Kotoko in full costume at one of these events?"

"Just at the fall festival last year," he replied.

Dylan snapped his fingers. "Amateurs! Kotorin is extremely popular; the boys, not so much. They will only be here for the first three hours, since there's not that much demand for their figures." At Yuuki's dubious expression, he added, " _Her_ likenesses have been flying off the shelves so quickly that Pandai has had to place a third order for the first wave figures. She and her game are responsible for 42% of our profits over the past holiday season."

"Kotoko? Really?" Yuuki asked, amazed.

"Ah, here she comes!" Dylan straightened and Yuuki turned.

Kotoko in her new costume, with extraterrestrial sparkle makeup and curled hair, only bore a passing resemblance to the girl who had descended the staircase that morning. Yuuki's mouth dropped open in shock. Dylan laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mesmerizing isn't she?" he asked with a dreamy expression on his face, thinking of all the Pandai merchandise that she would help sell that day.

Of course, Yuuki misinterpreted that look and had an unexpectedly possessive tone in his voice when he said, "You know, Mom wants her for a daughter, so you might as well give up."

Dylan looked down at him, startled, then grinned slowly. _Oh my, Naoki. You have either an ally or a competitor right in your own home!_ "Okay, ladies, here's how we'll work it…" he began to explain the line and autograph procedures. Shortly after that, the Anime Club members appeared in street clothes—not cosplay—and received a similar talk.

"Doors open in five minutes folks!" Dylan announced after the morning manager whispered in his ear. "Everyone pose for a quick photo!" he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Right!" He frowned over at Kotoko. "Darling, have you lost weight?"

"Ah, maybe a little?" Kotoko's voice rose in question.

Dylan strode forward and grasped several centimeters of slack at the bustline. "This was custom fit to you only a month ago!" he growled. "What have you been doing?" He grabbed Yuuki's arm. "Come along, we need to find something to fix that!"

"Wh-what should I look for?" asked Yuuki as he was dragged through the aisles.

"Anything to fill her bra with," snapped Dylan.

"Uh, she used cotton from inside a stuffed animal before," Yuuki recalled with a slight grimace at the memory.

"No, we don't have enough time to destroy perfectly good merchandise. Ah, here!" He stopped at the character housewares section. "Help me find washcloths with Pandai characters on them!"

"Why Pandai?" Yuuki asked while he obeyed. "Here, Sky God Rangers!"

"Great!" Dylan snatched them and raced back through the store, followed by Yuuki. "That way we can easily replace the merchandise. Here!" He tossed the washcloths at Kotoko after tearing them from the plastic wrapping. "Stuff your costume with these!"

Kotoko stared at them for a moment. "I have a feeling of déjà vu," she said as she began folding one of them.

Dylan let out a frustrated hiss as he heard the opening announcement begin and snatched the other back. "We'll never make it at this rate!" As jaws dropped all around, he and Kotoko completed the task and he stood in front of her, making minute adjustments. "You'll do," he pronounced, right before the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

Satomi and Jinko huddled over a blushing Yuuki. "Are you all right, little Irie-kun?" asked Satomi.

"It didn't shock you too much, did it?"

"No," Yuuki shook his head while shading his eyes with his hand. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."


	7. Chapter 7

Kotoko looked up in surprise at the first person in line. "Kin-chan?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is I, Kin-chan!" he declared loudly, turning around to face those behind him, his cheeks and nose red with cold. "I am Kotoko's number one fan! I waited all night to be first in line!" he boasted.

"But, why?" Kotoko asked as Satomi sorted through the large bag of items he had deposited on the table. "I would have signed any of these at the cafeteria or at Otosan's restaurant. You didn't have to wait out there in the cold."

"Nothing is too much for you— _achoo!_ —Kotoko," he assured her.

"Thank you, Kin-chan," she smiled up at him as Jinko handed her a marker. "How do you want me to sign these?"

"Hey!" shouted a person farther back in line, "why do you have so many figures?"

"Yeah! I went to seven stores and finally had to order mine online! Are you responsible for that?" accused another.

"I told you!" Kinnosuke shouted. "I am Kotoko's number one fan! Someday I will also be her number one _man_ , also! Right, Kotoko?" He grinned at her but she was obliviously autographing his items.

"Hey!" Aoki called over from the men's table. "Having that many is showing sheer greed!"

"Yes," agreed Kato. "The only reason to purchase multiples is if the accessories come in different colors."

"Or if you want to open one and play with it," added Tanaka, playfully grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, pervert, _you_ need to shut up," ordered Kinnosuke pointing.

Dylan turned to Yuuki, who was rolling his eyes. "Is he always like that?"

"Yup. He's the biggest baka-head of all of Kotoko's friends. **_So_ ** annoying."

"You want to see something funny, then?" Dylan grinned at him. "Watch this." He walked over as Jinko finished packing Kinnosuke's autographed figures and took the sack from her. "Here you are, sir," he said as he handed it to Kotoko's swain, who had not removed his eyes from the costumed girl. "Do you have any figures of the Three Smashketeers that you'd like signed as well?"

"No," Kinnosuke started to answer before turning, "I only bought—Ack!" He reared back, arms defensively in front of him as if he were a vampire faced with a crucifix. "What are you doing here?! Never mind!" He snatched his bag away. "I'll see you at school, Kotoko! I love you the best!" he yelled as he beat it for the door, half-stumbling down the stairs.

The mood lightened considerably after that episode of comic relief, and there were no more incidents of figure hoarding noticed. The line moved slowly because Kotoko enjoyed talking to the Kotorin fans and obligingly stood up numerous times to pose with them. A couple of hours into the experience, Dylan disappeared. He returned several minutes later, bearing steamy cups of coffee for the participants.

He handed Yuuki a cup. "This is hot chocolate, since I doubt coffee agrees with your taste buds yet." Yuuki nodded his thanks and Dylan turned to Kotoko. "And you, young lady, are getting hot cocoa as well."

"What?" she protested.

"You need to gain your weight back," he ordered, "so that this costume will fit properly" and reached down and gave one of her padded breasts a squeeze. Tanaka spurted coffee out his nose while Aoki pounded Kato's back through a coughing fit.

Responding to the gasps from witnesses in the autograph line, Jinko called out, "Nosebleed in Aisle 3!"

* * *

The Anime Club and Jinko and Satomi began packing up after Dylan departed to purchase lunch. They left as soon as he returned with sandwiches for Kotoko, Yuuki and himself. "Thanks for your help!" Dylan called as they walked past the dwindling autograph line. He and Yuuki sat down on either side of Kotoko to take over the girls' tasks while snatching bites between customers.

Mr. Irie arrived to collect Yuuki during one such lull. "So, how's it going?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Great, Ojisama!" Kotoko beamed at him.

"Greetings, Irie-sama," Dylan bowed. "We had over one hundred fifty people in line at opening and it has remained fairly steady, although it has slowed down this past hour."

"That would be because of the weather," assured Mr. Irie. "The temperature is dropping and it looks like some nastiness is headed this way. The wife and I may have to postpone our Valentine's dinner at this rate."

"I'll keep an eye on it then," Dylan remarked, "just in case we have to shut down this session early. So Yuuki," he turned to the boy, "what do you think of Kotoko after watching her today?"

Yuuki, eyes to the ground, shuffled his feet before responding, "She really worked hard." He looked at Kotoko. "Sorry for making fun of you earlier."

"Aw, Yuuki-kun, you're so cute!" Kotoko jumped out of her chair and kissed him before enveloping him in a huge hug. While she muffled his face in her washcloth-padded chest, she mouthed, "Revenge," at Dylan before releasing him, several shades redder.

"Oi, K-kotoko," he stammered, "stop that! Besides," he added, "you have another fan coming."

"Hello," Kotoko turned with a smile that froze midway. "Oh, Sukenari-san."

"Another friend of yours, darling?" Dylan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exac—" she began.

"Her future boyfriend would be more truthful," declared Sukenari, to Kotoko's chagrin.

"Not that again—"

"Kotoko-chan!" He bent down on one knee and gestured at Dylan. "Don't let yourself be dazzled by his good looks. I am the only one for you! I will not give you up!"

Mr. Irie tried to drag Yuuki out of the store while Yuuki tugged back in resistance, not wanting to miss any of the spectacle.

"Haven't I heard something like this before?" Dylan whispered to Kotoko, who by now had buried her face in her hands. Sukenari finished comparing his youthful potential to Dylan's more jaded maturity and had progressed to serenading her with a song composed just for her.

"I appear to have friends who love to embarrass me," Kotoko murmured back.

As Mr. Irie finally achieved enough momentum to haul Yuuki along, the boy thought, _Boy, Mom is certainly going to get her money's worth!_

* * *

When the stream of fans diminished to a trickle, Kotoko was reduced to popping bubbles on her cell phone. "Hey, Dylan-san," she piped up suddenly, "is Pandai going to make a Racquet Warrior version for smart phones?"

Without removing his eyes from his Facebook page, Dylan answered, "Already in the works, Kotoko. We're getting the bugs out now, but it should be the hottest thing since Pokemon Go by summer."

"Hmm," Kotoko murmured, "better than Pikachu, huh?" She pulled a box from her purse and offered it to Dylan. "Would you like an orange ginger chew?"

"Don't mind if I do," he answered absently. "And I didn't say you would be more popular than Pikachu, but second place to that game is still an accomplishment." When his phone rang he looked up. "It's a call from work, Kotoko. I'm going to take it near the entrance and check on the weather while I'm at it."

"Sure," she said as she waved him off. "Now, if I bounce this one off the side…darn! I never was good at angles. Should have paid more attention in geometry class."

Just as she was beginning to wonder if Dylan got himself lost, he rushed back up to her. "Sorry, Kotoko," he apologized, "it turned out to be more complicated than I thought. The weather is causing havoc with air transportation, and I have several celebrities who are stranded and can't get to their events. I need to go to the office to make massive changes in tickets and scheduling."

"It's okay," Kotoko began, "I can walk to Donny's."

"No, I've already taken care of it. Naoki will pick you up when he gets off and accompany you home."

Kotoko tried to protest but he cut her off.

"Absolutely not. I insist. I brought you here and I want you escorted safely at all times. A little thing like you might get stolen away or lost in the snow if it gets as bad as expected."

"All right, Dylan," she agreed as she stood up to hug him goodbye. "Drive carefully!"

Less than an hour after his departure the afternoon store manager approached her. "Miss Kotorin?"

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"The city is beginning to shut down. There have been no customers the past half hour, so I have closed the store. Where is your vehicle parked?"

"Oh!" Kotoko's hand flew to her mouth. "My ride left earlier… "

"That's unfortunate," said the manager. "Everyone else has already departed. Business was so slow that I forgot you were here and just now remembered."

Kotoko thought rapidly. _Naoki won't be off for a little while, and I don't want his parents out on the road… I'll walk to the restaurant._ She bowed to the manager. "If you will just let me change clothes…"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that. I set the timed security alarm to lock all doors in," he checked his watch, "seven minutes. As I said, I forgot about you up here."

"I see." Kotoko's smile faltered. "I suppose I can wrap the cloak around me tightly."

* * *

The normally five minute walk to Donny's seemed like it took three hours to Kotoko. No matter what direction she faced, it felt as if the wind was impeding her progress, and the lovely snow hit her face like ice shards. Finally she saw the familiar sign and staggered through the door.

"Ah! Ah!" She leaned on a tall planter and breathed deeply.

"Miss!" The hostess hurried to her side. "Are you all right?"

Kotoko raised her head and tried to smile. "So cold... the heat… I feel funny…"

* * *

"-oko! Kotoko! Can you hear me?"

Kotoko knew she was alive because feeling was coming back into her cheeks where someone was patting them. "Ow!" she complained.

"I knew she'd be all right. Nothing could keep Aihara-san from your side for too long, Irie-kun!" said a waspish voice.

Kotoko cracked an eye. "And good day to you too, Matsumoto-san. _Achoo_!"

Naoki put his arm under her shoulders. "Can you sit up, Kotoko?"

"Slowly!" she groaned. When upright, she looked around the staff room, where she had been taken. The evening shift manager's face exhibited a concerned expression.

"Miss! Are you all right!"

She waved her hand limply. "Sure! It was just the sudden change in temperature that made me light-headed."

"Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up?" Naoki asked.

"Store closed early. No taxis," she explained briefly. "I figured I'd just walk over here."

Matsumoto sniffed. "And then do what? Bother Irie-kun at work? How pathetic!"

Naoki shot her a glare, while the manager snapped, "Have you no pity? Irie, if you know the young lady, can you see her home?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't think that will be neces—" began Matsumoto

"I'll be happy to," interrupted Naoki. "My shift doesn't end for another hour, but—"

"No, no," the manager assured him. "We are so slow this evening that you can clock out now. Come, Matsumoto," he gestured to her, "you won't mind taking over Irie's tables, will you?"

With a final snarl in Kotoko's direction, Matsumoto spun on her heel and stomped out.

Once they were alone, Naoki began scolding Kotoko. "Why did you decide to walk in that flimsy costume? I thought you were bringing something warmer to wear."

"It wasn't my fault," she sniffled. "The store was already closed and I was practically shoved out in the snow!"

"Well, they're going to hear about this from Dad!" he fumed.

Kotoko's chuckle turned into a cough. "As worried as Dylan-san was, he will probably give them a piece of his mind as well!"

"Okay, then. Heave ho!" he said as he pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you changed before your second Arctic stroll!"

"Where are we going?" she asked as he peeled her out of the Kotorin costume. He raised an eyebrow in question before plucking the washcloths from her bra. "I'll explain later," she smiled weakly.

"You can just spend the night at my place. It's not much farther than the train station, plus you'd still have to walk home from the other end. Provided the trains are even running, that is." He held up her bulky sweater for her to put on. "I'll call Mom and tell them that I'll send you home tomorrow."

"She'll have a field day with that," Kotoko commented when her head popped free after he tugged it down.

"Can't help it though," he replied brusquely, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "Your health and safety are more important. We'll think of some excuse."

He led her to the entrance then paused. "I'm going back for my umbrella. I don't know if it'll help us much in the snow, but we might as well try."

Once he disappeared Matsumoto slithered next to Kotoko. "Don't get above yourself!" she hissed. "He's just feeling sorry for you right now."

Kotoko, tired of dealing with her snits, raised an eyebrow and went on the offensive. "So you and Irie-kun are dating now?"

Matsumoto's mouth opened and shut ( _Just like a fish!_ thought Kotoko) before she regained control of the conversation. "Let's just say that it is proceeding according to plan. And it is Valentine's Day, after all. So, remember your place!" she warned as Naoki reappeared.

All the employees in the serving area—save one!—wished them farewell and good luck as they braved what now looked to be a blizzard of epic proportions.

Once they stumbled into Naoki's apartment, he shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. "Get in the shower as quickly as possible," he ordered. "I'll warm a towel for you."

"Th-thank y-you!" she replied with chattering teeth.

* * *

Kotoko huddled at the table over her hot cocoa, enveloped in a blanket and wearing Naoki's sweatshirt and sweat pants. "You're so kind," she smiled sleepily, hands clutching the warm mug. "I can't believe you're the same cold guy from— _yawn!_ —high school."

"Well, someone wouldn't let me stay that way," he laughed. "Your confession letter… your blackmail…your so-called good luck charm…your horrible Valentine's chocolate…"

"Valentine!" Kotoko's head popped up as if a string had been pulled. "I have it somewhere…" She looked around for her bag.

"Please tell me you didn't cook again," Naoki begged as he handed her the case.

"Not this time. Ha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a box, the colorful wrapping slightly the worse for wear. "I know you don't like sweet things, so I found some coffee-flavored chocolates for you."

"Hmm. Not bad," he said after tasting one. "I approve. Would you like one?"

She shook her head at the proffered sweet. "No, thanks. I'm glad you like them. Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to lay my head down for a moment…"

"That's enough," he said gently. "Let's get you under the covers."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled as she staggered away from the table and face-planted on the bed.

Arms akimbo, all Naoki could do was shake his head at her.

* * *

"No! Don't!" Kotoko called as she thrashed around during the night. Naoki stretched out and arm and pulled her close, but still she struggled. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Naoki!"

Now wide awake, he held her tighter and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Kotoko. You can count on that."

* * *

"Well?!"

"What?" Kotoko asked Mrs. Irie, who greeted her in the Irie house foyer, hands clasped as if in prayer.

"Did you and Onii-chan make up last night? He said he was taking you home!"

Pitying Mrs. Irie for her eagerness, Kotoko answered truthfully, "Nothing has changed in our relationship."

The older woman's face fell dramatically. "What? That son of mine is such a blockhead!" She turned and stomped back to the kitchen, catching Yuuki in the act of pouring a drink. "I don't know if I should give up or not at this point," she fumed. "With all those young men angling after Kotoko, it would serve Onii-chan right if he lost her!"

Yuuki finished his drink and rinsed the glass. "Mom, you know they have minds of their own, don't you?"

She shot a glare at him. "So? Don't I know my own son better than he knows himself?"

Yuuki sighed. "If you'd take my advice, you'd just do an Elsa."

"What does that mean?" she asked as he left.

"'Let it go!'" he called back through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hirose-san," Kotoko began, "as far as I'm concerned you have passed with flying colors. Your dress and grooming are impeccable, and your conversational skills have improved 100%. You were extremely considerate in seating me and asking my preferences for dinner. I don't see how anyone could find fault in you as a friend or romantic partner."

"Really, Kotoko-san?" He leaned over the table eagerly. "I can't thank you enough! With all of your suggestions on how to get along with people, it makes even going to class fun!"

"Well, I can't take credit for that," she smiled at him crookedly. "I don't like half of mine. Maybe when the new school year starts and I'm taking design and business classes I'll enjoy them more. Now," she popped an antacid in her mouth, "because you began consulting me in order to be able to get a girlfriend, can you tell me if you have any young lady in your sights?"

"I didn't when we started this," he admitted, "but since we've been coming here, what do you think about her?"

Kotoko looked in the direction he indicated and almost swallowed the antacid whole. "Ma-Matsumoto?" she asked, gasping. She thumbed another tablet from the cylinder. "Let's talk about starting you out with someone less… _definite_ in her boyfriend requirements." Seeing Hirose's face fall, Kotoko waved her hands frantically. "I mean, if she is your ideal, you probably want a little more experience before approaching her. You don't want to offer her less than perfection."

"Hmm. That sounds wise. There is a girl in my first class tomorrow…"

"Yes!" Kotoko almost shouted. "Tell me about _her_. Let's role-play for a while to get you ready."

* * *

Naoki stopped by Kotoko's table after Hirose's departure and asked, "Long day?"

She looked at him, face slumped on one hand. "Yes. Last minute complications with the client. I had to convince him that Matsumoto-san was **NOT** his match made in heaven."

"You should have sent him to me and I would have reinforced your argument."

She grinned up at him. "Don't tempt me."

Naoki glanced around the restaurant. "Seriously, though, you're looking tired. Why don't you take a rest from clients during the school break?"

"No, it's okay." She began to gather her papers and notes. "I'm more relaxed here than at school when I have to be on guard against the twin idiots. Trying to be nice while turning them down is extremely wearing."

"Then don't be nice," he whispered.

She scowled up at him. "I can't help it. I'm just a normally nice person." Seeing Matsumoto headed their way resolutely, she added, mumbling, "And it's an effort with some people."

"Irie-kun!" Matsumoto glided next to him and placed a proprietary hand on his arm. "You shouldn't spend all your time at one table."

Naoki's eyes swept his tables. "None of my others are in need of anything right now."

"And it's highly suspicious that she is always assigned to your section and I never have her in mine." She glared at Kotoko. "Are you bribing the hostess?"

"Not at all." Kotoko favored her with a bland smile. "Business isn't _that_ good. But," she began to stand up, "it's over for the day and I'm leaving."

"No, you aren't." Naoki's hand on her shoulder pushed her back down. "Finish what's on your plate before you go."

"Irie-kun!" Matsumoto hissed.

"Why?" Kotoko looked up at him.

"Dylan-san told me to make sure that you ate well and not fill up on coffee," he informed her.

"Who's this Dylan?" asked Matsumoto, her voice rising slightly while Kotoko's bottom lip protruded.

Naoki shot her an evil grin. "He's the older, attractive man who you saw walking with Kotoko a few months ago. The one you swore was 'never an otaku'."

"Really? Why is he interested in Kotoko's health?" she inquired.

"Business," Kotoko muttered as she swirled pasta around her fork. "He's my evil boss."

"Yes, well, it's best if your costume fits properly. That way there won't be a repeat of what happened at the toy store," Naoki said while tapping fingers on the table.

"Why do you know things about Aihara-san's job?" asked Matsumoto, slightly more shrill than before.

"That's because Dylan-san is an employee of Pandai as well as an old friend," he explained. "He works in marketing, and managing the talent is his specialty."

"Then he is an expert in making a profit?" Matsumoto's eyes showed some eager interest.

"Yep. Dylan-san is most concerned with the bottom line," Kotoko replied. She added, loud enough only for Naoki's ears, "Like some waitress we know."

Stifling a laugh, he turned as he heard a customer calling "Miss! Miss!" and cut off Matsumoto's follow-up questions. "I think it's your table that is in need right now, Matsumoto-san."

Once she was out of earshot he said to Kotoko, "Eat the rest of your food so I don't end up with an assortment of mismatched washcloths."

"Yeah, yeah," Kotoko replied as she scraped the plate while rubbing her temple with the other hand.

"Is the stress of the deception becoming too much for you?" he inquired, seeing this. "If so, we can stop it."

She looked up at him. "Have you found your destined career yet?"

Shaking his head, Naoki replied, "The list of professions I _don't_ want to enter has grown, however."

"Then, since the answer is 'no', I'll continue to tough it out."

* * *

Kotoko glanced into the living room as she pulled on gloves Saturday morning. "Good morning, Yuuki-kun!" she greeted the young man.

"Are you going out for lunch today?" he asked, lifting his eyes from his book.

"Yes," she replied.

"With Dylan-san?"

"No, this is for my other business. I'm meeting a client."

"A new one?" he asked, exhibiting unusual curiosity.

"Fairly new." She sighed, "His first consultation was a total disaster. He was so nervous that he overturned his water glass twice, dropped three items of cutlery on the floor, and broke a plate. I'm hoping that he will be calmer at the second session."

"Why not drop him if he's so much trouble?" asked the boy.

"I can't do that," she explained. "Even _you_ can maneuver in the world better than he does, because so far no one has shown him how. I only hope there's not any damage to the restaurant today."

"Do you need backup?" he asked. "I don't have anything going on."

Kotoko laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but Naoki should be able—Oops!" She placed her hand over her mouth.

"Onii-chan?!" asked Yuuki, then added quietly when she made hushing motions while looking toward the kitchen where Mrs. Irie might be lurking. "Are you seeing him?"

Kotoko fiddled with the strap of her purse for a few seconds before dragging Yuuki into the vestibule. "Don't let your mother know, but my makeover meetings are at the restaurant where he works. Ssh!" She clapped a hand over his mouth when he squawked at that information.

"How did you find out where that was, Kotoko?" he asked behind her muffling hand.

"Um, coincidence?" she replied. "Anyway, he makes sure that I don't get stuck with anyone too weird."

Yuuki laughed. "Kotoko, you wouldn't recognize weird if you stepped in it. But I think it's suspicious that you and Onii-chan are still friends, yet with Mom you act as if you never see each other."

"Yuuki-kun, what do you think would happen if your mother knew this?"

He blinked and considered it. "Right. I don't blame you a bit."

"And don't think I didn't figure out that Obasama set you up to watch me on Valentine's Day."

"Ouch." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Busted."

"How much did she pay you?" she asked with curiosity. When he answered she chuckled, "You should have held out for more."

He pouted. "I will if she asks again."

"But don't even think about letting on what I just told you, or she's going to find out about that girl you just 'happen to' meet whenever you take Chibi for a walk."

"What?!"

She grinned evilly at him as she slid her fingers over her lips in a zipping motion and went out the door.

* * *

"Last time you told me that you are a computer science major, Kahai-san. What kind of hobbies do you enjoy?" Kotoko asked. When the young man's arm jerked at the question, his glass skidded toward the edge of the table. Kotoko's hand shot out and grasped it a centimeter from the edge. She calmly replaced it in its previous location.

"Um, I enjoy playing MMOGs in my spare time…"

"Kahai-san, I'm not familiar with that term," Kotoko interrupted. "Can you explain it to me?"

"It means Massively Multiplayer Online Game. You see, I play this game at home and other people from all over the world are playing it with me at the same time. It can get really intense! All night we talk to each other and fight battles and join forces to conquer…"

Kotoko's attention faded as he waxed eloquent on his passion. When one wide arm motion inevitably knocked his fork on the floor, she absently replaced it from the supply that Naoki had provided her on a separate plate. _Maybe a meal meeting is too much to expect from this one so soon,_ she mused, as she jumped and caught the water glass again.

Meanwhile, Naoki and the hostess watched from the greeting stand in amazement. "I can't believe what I'm seeing," Naoki said. "She's so klutzy on her own."

"Maybe it's in protection of someone weaker," suggested Seira. "Whatever it is, at least she is saving the breakables, even if the dishwasher will have extra duty."

Naoki sighed. "I suppose I had better pick up the latest dropped cutlery before someone steps on it."

Drawing near, he heard Kotoko speak encouragingly to the young man. "You say that you talk with others in your game all the time. All we have to do is get you to transfer that ease of speech to real life people."

"But real people make me so nervous!" He gestured again, and this time Kotoko was quick enough to catch his new fork in mid-air.

"Do **_I_ ** make you nervous?" Kotoko asked him, leaning across the table.

"No," he sighed with a besotted smile, "because 2D doesn't scare me. You're Racquet Warrior Kotorin, after all."

"Yep. Can't get away from that." She took a deep breath. "Okay, then, Racquet Warrior Kotorin wants you to memorize these conversational topics before our next meeting. We will once more try to enjoy both conversation and a meal. Oh, and see if you can get your hair trimmed." She added a printed photo to the list. "Tell them it should look like this!"

"All right! Until then!" He grabbed his jacket and rose to bow before he backed up and stumbled over Naoki, who had bent to pick up the fork. "Sorry! Sorry!" he called as he clamored to his feet and sped out of the restaurant.

Kotoko sighed. "Are you injured, Irie-kun?"

Naoki rubbed his flank. "Just my pride. You have your hands full with that one." He began to clear the table. " _One_ of you is improving; there was nothing broken today."

"Not from lack of trying," she admitted, stroking her left shin. "His feet kick in nervousness also. Bruises will probably appear by tomorrow." She looked around. "Where's my regular ray-of-sunshine Matsumoto?"

Naoki chuckled. "She and her family are on holiday in Hokkaido, trying to squeeze in one last session of skiing before spring."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kotoko asked, "She asked you to go with them, didn't she?"

"Mm-hmm." He leaned forward. "Would you like to go out together on White Day, since she won't be monitoring our movements?"

Smiling, Kotoko was about to agree when a flash outside the restaurant caught her eye. She squinted then sighed. "We still have other spies around. I just saw Kin-chan out there, and I swear Sukenari-san has been hanging around the train station the past two days. I think they're on to the fact that I am meeting clients here. We need to be extra careful."

Naoki frowned. "I hate that our happiness is at their mercy. Let me think of something. There _must_ be a solution."

* * *

Kotoko complained, "I totally feel like I'm in a spy movie. This is _not_ romantic **_at all_**."

Aoki chuckled. "Kotori-nee, just accept that men find cloak-and-dagger activities extremely exciting." He looked over his shoulder then spoke into his phone. "I see Agent I at 7 o'clock. No sign of Agent S yet."

Kotoko's head turn was stopped by his hand at the nape of her neck. "Kin-chan _did_ follow us?"

"Looks like it. Let's see how far he'll go." He slipped the phone into his pocket and gestured to a kiddy attraction. "We'll ride the little cars."

Kotoko cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? You trust _me_ to drive?"

"There's a rail in the middle. You won't go off the road," he assured her. As they progressed through the line, he kept a covert watch behind them. _Yes, still on our tail,_ he thought.

Unfortunately, due to the nature of the ride, try as he might, Kinnosuke was unable to catch up to the two. They were almost out of sight by the time he made it through the exit, at which point he collided with someone emerging from a gap between two bushes.

"You!" Kinnosuke reared back and pointed at Sukenari. "What do you think _you_ are doing here?"

A little quicker on the update, the kendo player answered, "Probably the same as you, but with a higher skill level."

"Huh?"

"Following Kotoko-chan. They haven't seen _me_ , yet," he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kinnosuke blustered.

"Her date kept looking over his shoulder. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Yikes!" He jumped behind a bench. "He's turning this way again."

Kinnosuke stood in the middle of the path, arms extended as his head swung from side to side, looking for a hiding place. He finally made a flying leap and landed on top of Sukenari.

"You baka! This is my spot!" protested Sukenari even as he crawled to peer through the legs of the bench.

"Where do you think they are headed?" asked Kinnosuke, chin on the other's shoulder.

"A more pertinent question is, why is she out with _him_ , when she could have been with me?" responded Sukenari.

"Or me!" protested Kinnosuke.

"Nonsense! There's no comparison!" And thus began a half hour of reluctant partnership while they continued to stalk the two. As dusk neared, Sukenari pulled a frown. "They're aiming for the ferris wheel. That's the one ride where they can be totally alone."

"No!" howled Kinnosuke. "He'll try to kiss her, I just know!"

"Hold up!" yelled Sukenari. "You're going to give us away if you rush them like that. We need to sneak up on them, quiet-like."

"Yeah, and then knock him aside and sweep Kotoko into the ferris wheel car!"

"Whoa, there," warned the other as he hauled him back by his collar. "Who is going to go with Kotoko? I don't think it will be you."

"Why, you—" Kinnosuke looked as if he'd like to hit him, but lowered his fist. "Hey, the anime guy is looking the other way! Let's go get in line!"

With exaggerated stealth and amusement park maps half covering their faces, the two got in line behind Kotoko and Aoki. As they neared the front of the queue, they started elbowing each other, trying to knock the other out of place. While they were thus involved, the wheel came to a stop and the next car was loaded. The feuding pair's targets mingled with the couple in front of them and switched partners just before boarding. The filled cabin rose and the next one became available.

Keeping an eye on Aoki, whose bulk concealed the girl, the two rushed them as they moved onto the platform. They were startled into stillness when the young lady they grabbed turned out NOT to be Kotoko, although dressed identically to her.

"What?" "How?" they cried simultaneously.

Taking advantage of their temporary paralysis, Aoki tugged his girlfriend Emi from their grips, and they quickly seated themselves and slammed the door closed. The friendly attendant ushered the two men into the next available car and cheerfully informed them that the couple before had treated them to a non-stop double ride.

Sukenari slumped into the far seat and closed his eyes. "Out-maneuvered!" he groaned. "They've escaped for good now! But who the heck is she with?!"

Kinnosuke, meanwhile, pressed his face to the safety screen and stretched his arm through the cabin window. "Kotoko!" he yowled.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Kotoko asked Naoki when they came up for air.

"Sounded like a howling baboon," he answered, grinning, as he straightened his knit cap disguise.

"That's strange," she murmured, "the nearest zoo is over four kilometers from here."

"Never mind," he said, pulling her back for another kiss. "Happy White Day, Kotoko."


	9. Chapter 9

Club recruitment day at Tonan University was always a madhouse. This year Kotoko was privileged(!) to experience it from the other side of the registration table.

Sudo hollered loudly to compete with the other clubs and circles also displaying activities and handing out flyers. "Tonan University's Tennis Club is rich in history and tradition! Our excellent team has made it to the national tournament more times than you can count, plus we have some of the most talented athletes as our members!"

Meanwhile, Kotoko dealt with the large number of Kotorin fans who just wanted to get close to their idol. She urged them to visit the Anime Appreciation Club's table, conveniently located right next to the tennis booth, especially if the students appeared to be in such physical condition as would provoke derision from Sudo the Demon.

"Players on a national level, eh?" A young lady planted herself squarely in front of Kotoko. "I don't suppose you would be one of those, would you?"

Kotoko looked up, about to deny it with a smile, only to have her mouth drop open. Statuesque, sparkling eyes with lashes at least two centimeters in length, wavy raven tresses, and an air of superiority that she had seen in only one other person. "Are you Little Sister Matsumoto?" she asked.

The girl laughed and tossed her short hair. "I suppose you could call me that, although I hate any comparison with Yuko which indicates that I am the lesser of us two." She bent down to Kotoko's level. "My name is Ayako. You must be Aihara-san." At Kotoko's confirming nod, she smiled smugly, "You're exactly as my sister described you."

"I don't want to know what she said, now do I?" Kotoko asked wryly.

Of course, being a Matsumoto, she ignored Kotoko's wishes. "Let's see, what was it? 'Kooky, klutzy and a baka to boot'." She looked at her closely. " _And_ the ex-girlfriend of Irie-kun. I don't know what he saw in you!"

Her feeling of welcome having long departed, Kotoko murmured, "I'm sure I don't know either." She reached around Matsumoto the Younger. "Here, sir, would you like to take a flyer for the Tennis Club?" She froze when she felt two hands land heavily on her shoulders from behind.

"Aihara! Who is this stunning young lady, very beautiful in the manner that appeals to me?" Sudo boomed, his mustache quivering.

"She's the younger sister of a certain someone you like very much. May I present Matsumoto Ayako?" Kotoko said. "And this is…"

"Don't tell me!" Matsumoto the Younger clapped her hands before her in delight. "This is Sudo-san! I've heard so much about you from my sister that I would recognize you anywhere. She holds you in such high esteem!"

Preening like a peacock, Sudo said, "Really?"

"Now, how did she put it? Your mustache exemplifies your air of maturity and sophistication. While normally sweet and kind, once you hit the court you exhibit the agility and ferocity of a panther!"

Almost panting with eagerness, Sudo held out the clipboard. "Well, just sign up right here. The Tonan Tennis Club welcomes you with open arms!"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to join and learn from your expertise!" She swiftly took a form and began filling it out.

Once Sudo became distracted by a group of onlookers, Kotoko leaned over. "What was that crock of bull you were shooting just now about your sister liking Sudo-sempai?"

Matsumoto the Younger blew on the polished nails of one hand, then buffed them on the front of her blouse. "I'm making sure that he pays her **_lots_ ** of attention and monopolizes her time this year."

"Why?" Kotoko was suspicious.

"Because I'm aiming for your ex-boyfriend and I don't want her in my way."

"What about sisterly solidarity?" asked Kotoko, outraged on Matsumoto's behalf.

"Doesn't exist in our family," she was informed. "All's fair in love and war." She saluted Kotoko with the pen before replacing it on the table and sauntering off.

 _It's going to be a great year,_ thought Kotoko. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her tube of antacids. Before she could remove one, she heard "Kotoko-sempai!" and was pulled into a quick embrace.

"What?!" she asked, startled as she began to push away the sneak hugger.

"I promised you that I would be here this year!" The young man pointed to his face, which was sporting a wide smile. "Remember me? Nakagawa Taketo! We met at the festival. I've heard that you are no longer with Irie-san so I am here to step into the position of boyfriend!"

 _Oh, hell_ , thought Kotoko. _Now there are three of them._ "It's great to see you again, Taketo-kun," she said with a forced smile. "However, I am not really interested in dating at this time."

"That's right." He placed his arm over her shoulder. "I heard you got burned pretty badly. I'm not surprised that you're gun-shy. But remember, I can be patient. I have complete confidence that you will come to like me eventually." He released her when a friend called to him. "Well, I'll see you later, Kotoko-sempai! We'll have lots of fun together!"

Sudo again approached her from behind as she pulled two antacids from the package. "Wow, Aihara. You sure are popular!"

"Please remain at least three paces from me, Sempai," Kotoko said wearily. "I don't need rumors of a fourth suitor going around."

* * *

Kotoko joined the core of the Anime Appreciation Club for a celebratory meal at Donny's that evening. "Yes, if everyone who signed the list becomes active, we may have to petition for a larger club room," crowed Aoki.

"Oh, no," Kotoko protested. "All of those memories in that cramped little room. It will make me so sad."

"Well," Kato patted her on the back. "There's no guarantee that we'll get a larger room, so it's too early to mourn. Anyway, change is inevitable this year."

"What?" she turned to him.

"This is Aoki and Nishimura's last year," he explained. "We'll need to select new officers. Are you interested?"

Laughing at her horrified expression, Tanaka leaned forward. "However, to change the subject, what's this I hear about a new contender's public declaration of love for you?"

"Stop!" Kotoko buried her face in her hands.

"Yet another one, Kotoko?" Naoki asked as he refilled the drinks.

"It's a previous admirer, Naoki-san," assured Kato. "A kouhai who introduced himself to her at the fall festival and had his aspirations shot down almost immediately when you became a couple at the Miss Tonan pageant."

"A brash youngster, I see," he grinned. "Kotoko, you'd better watch out or the first-year female students will be out for your blood."

"It's not funny, you guys!" she complained. "You shouldn't tease someone who sent so many recruits over from the tennis booth."

"Ah, Aihara-san," Matsumoto paused on her way back to the kitchen, a pitcher of ice water in her hands, "I understand that you met my younger sister today at club recruitment."

"Yes, I did, Matsumoto-san," Kotoko responded. "I must have missed seeing you. Perhaps we had different shifts?"

The other girl let out a laugh. "Well, Sudo-san told me that the signing-up assignment was optional for me."

"Then it's a shame you were not able to witness Sudo-sempai's appreciation when your sister told him how much he means to you."

The smug smile faltered. "Say—what?"

"Matsumoto-chan said that she looked forward to learning from her sister's beloved sempai," Kotoko said before sipping her drink. "Sudo-san was _so_ gratified to hear of your admiration."

Steam could be seen rising from the back of Matsumoto's head. "That little viper! Just wait until I get home!" She stomped away in a fury.

Kotoko sighed as she watched the dramatic departure. "It's too bad that she won't let us use her likeness for a Racquet Warrior action figure."

"They might outsell yours, though," Tanaka informed her. "Villains are always more popular."

Naoki backed away from the table, hands raised, as several Anime Club members turned to him. "Don't look at me to try and influence Matsumoto's decisions!"

* * *

Naoki leaned against the inside of the fence at the tennis court next to Kotoko. "It's the day of assessment again. I can't believe you signed up for another year of this."

Kotoko laughed. "I may never play in a match, but at least I get a good workout from all the training. My goal is to be the champion ball-picker-upper for the team." She bent her arm so that he could feel her bicep.

Matsumoto walked up to them as Naoki snorted in amusement. "What are you two doing over here?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Waiting for Sudo's annual harassment of the new team members," Naoki answered her evenly.

"I wonder if anyone will end up with a bloody nose this year," Matsumoto said, staring at the center of Kotoko's face.

Kotoko rubbed the body part with her hand and grinned. "I'm just glad that it's only the freshmen he persecutes."

"Mmm." With an elbow out and a hand stroking her chin, Matsumoto mused, "Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to reassess _all_ tennis club members."

"Cut it out," Naoki ordered in a bored tone.

Before she could protest, the captain called all the members together and began attacking the newbies with his killer serves. Matsumoto gave a small smile when her sister strolled to the court for her turn. Matsumoto the Younger acted coy and playful until Sudo let loose, then returned the ball right between the ace's legs. Infuriated, Sudo insisted that she continue, and the impromptu match ended scant minutes later when the ball smacked Sudo squarely in the nose.

"Ouch!" Kotoko winced in sympathy.

"Looks like she got revenge for you," Naoki murmured before calling out, "Impressive, Ayako-chan."

Hardly winded, she laughed, "Even Onee-chan can't beat me at tennis. But I'm sure glad that I got into the same club as you, Naoki-sensei!"

Matsumoto immediately lit into her, "You need to show some respect for him as your sempai!"

Unfazed, Matsumoto the Younger replied, "This club ranks you according to ability, right? Then perhaps you should wait until you've bested _me_ before telling me what to do!"

Already aware of the sisterly rivalry, Kotoko decided to listen to the devil on her shoulder instead of the angel. "Say, Matsumoto-san, she's your little sister. Why don't you act like a big sister should and teach her a lesson?"

Thus provoked, the feisty siblings agreed to a match. The entire Tennis Club gathered at the court where their testy dialogue created sparks in the air. The members' faces showed identical expressions of amazement when Matsumoto was aced by her younger sister on the opening serve. Blindingly fast balls and intermittent sisterly trash talk continued to hold their attention.

Pressing a cold rag to his nose, Sudo joined Naoki and Kotoko at the fence. Between serves, he muttered, "This is pretty intense."

"Yeah," Naoki agreed, "what a couple of sisters."

Soon the student referee announced the end of the set, "Winner—Matsumoto Ayako!"

As Matsumoto staggered near, Kotoko asked, "What went wrong?"

The taller girl gritted her teeth. "Ayako's good enough to have won the Inter-High Tournament once. Even I never got that far."

While Kotoko made sympathetic noises, Matsumoto the Younger approached Naoki. "Onee-chan isn't enough of a challenge for me. Will you play against me, Naoki-sensei?"

"Sure," he agreed and walked to the court with her.

Kotoko patted Matsumoto's back. "Have you finally realized **_that_ ** was her plan all along?"

"I swear on my pride as her big sister, I will not allow her to dominate this club!" she vowed.

"That's the spirit!" Kotoko assured her. "Now I have some balls to pick up! See you!"

* * *

Kotoko gritted her teeth and prayed that what she was experiencing was a dream, for it was certainly nightmarish. "Of all days for Jinko and Satomi to miss lunch!" she muttered. Seated at a table in the cafeteria on either side of her were Sukenari and Taketo, glaring holes into each other. Kinnosuke found numerous opportunities to vacate his counter post in order to clean the tables around them.

"Kotoko-chan," Sukenari asked, "what are your classes this term? Maybe we will have some together. _Since we are_ _ **both**_ _in the second year of college,_ " he stressed for the benefit of Taketo.

"It doesn't matter if we have classes together or not," Taketo assured her. "There are many hours before and after school to get together."

"Kotoko! Are those guys bothering you?!" Kinnosuke inquired.

Kotoko closed her eyes. _What have I ever done to deserve this?_ she asked silently.

"Aihara-san!"

 _And it only lacked this_ , she added.

Matsumoto approached her table with Naoki, who had the younger sister on his other side. "Holding court again?" she asked tartly. "At least these are an improvement on your usual followers at the restaurant." Her eyes slid toward Kinnosuke, who had shuffled nearer, seeing Naoki. "With the usual exception, of course."

"Wow, Onee-chan, it **_is_ ** true!" Matsumoto the Younger chimed in. "She really does have multiple admirers. I didn't believe it when you first told me, but there's someone for every taste, I suppose."

"Yo! What are you saying?" Kiinnosuke, irate, approached her, brandishing his damp rag.

"Kotoko-sempai! What does she mean? Do I have more competition than this brainless table wiper and muscle-bound jock?"

"Hey! Why are you so familiar with Kotoko-chan? Remember, I was here first!" Sukenari stood suddenly, attempting to intimidate with his height.

"If you're talking about who's known her the longest, I have you beat by several years!" Kinnosuke abandoned the Matsumotos and entered the testosterone fray.

Kotoko rolled her eyes at Naoki and he shot her a sympathetic look paired with a helpless shrug as he was led away by the two sisters. Kotoko squinted at the print on the antacid pack. _How many am I allowed in one day?_

* * *

"It's no use! I'm hopeless!" Kahai stood up, shaking the table, after Kotoko replaced his fork for the third time.

"Nothing is hopeless." Kotoko spoke to him in a calming tone. "Now, please sit back down and we'll—"

"No, it just won't work. I'm too clumsy and inept to behave in a proper manner in public. Even my mother gave up on me years ago!"

"Kahai-san—"

"You don't have to waste any more of your time on me! I should just accept that I am a failure as a human being and live my life as a hermit!" He turned to pick up his book bag which he had laid on the bench seat.

Customers and employees had turned their heads at the commotion the young man was creating, volume rising with every sentence. Naoki took a couple of steps toward the booth when another voice cut through the restaurant.

"Kahai Yashushi, sit down and be silent!" The boy stared at Kotoko, who had stood to face him down, arms on her hips and command in her voice and manner, despite lacking eight inches of his height.

His mouth flopped open and closed a few times, then he sat down hard, cutlery clattering as his knees banged the edge of the table. "Yes ma'am," he answered softly.

Naoki grinned. "She's got it under control," he turned and spoke to Seira, who had been monitoring the situation with a worried expression.

Kotoko took a deep breath and seated herself with a bit more grace than he. "Perhaps the fault has been with me, Kahai-san," she began. She waved her hand to silence him when he tried to interrupt. "No, you are definitely different from the others, but that doesn't mean that it's impossible for you to learn. Let me look at my notes." She turned the pages describing him. "Okay, computer science," she muttered. "Something about one of the Anime Club members… Aha!"

She folded her hands on the table. "Kahai-san, I tried to force you do everything at once. Change your physical looks, have conversation with a real person, plus I made you handle a meal at the same time. I have a friend and colleague who also majors in computers, and he showed me how someone would design a program. Have you ever done that?"

"Sure," Kahai answered. "I am fluent in multiple languages of code. Probably more fluent than in Japanese," he added morosely.

Kotoko snapped her fingers at him. "Focus! Now, before writing the program, my friend draws out what he wants it to do, step by step, in a float chart."

"You mean a flow chart?" Kahai asked, confused.

"Is that what it's called?" Kotoko tilted her head. "I thought it was a bunch of balloons with string floating in the air…well, it doesn't matter what it's called!" She rapped on the table. "What you need to do is decide what you want to accomplish in a meeting or a conversation and put it in the float, uh, flow, chart. Decide what is most important and then work from there. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" The young man's eyes shone with excitement. He reached across the table. "I can get started on it right away. Can I have some of your paper?"

She sighed and tore out several sheets. "I didn't mean right now, but if you're in the mood, I suppose we can go with the flow… Hey, I understand it now!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, it's just going to be Yuuki and me—and Chibi, of course—in the house this weekend," Kotoko informed Naoki as he walked her to the train station.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"One of our fathers' old school friends is getting married in Kyushu, and all the parental units are traveling there for the ceremony."

"Must be a really late bloomer, or maybe a second marriage," Naoki mused. "Hey, wait!" He snapped his fingers. "Does that mean that you're cooking?"

"Yes, it does!" she huffed, knowing what was coming.

"Please, don't poison my brother," he teased.

"I _hav_ e improved, you know," she told him.

* * *

"Really, Kotoko, ramen will be just fine!"

"Nonsense, Yuuki-kun! I don't mind cooking for you at all," she replied cheerfully.

"Maybe I should have said that ramen was the _safer_ option," the boy muttered to Chibi.

The dog woofed in response.

* * *

"How is it?" Kotoko asked as they sat at the table.

Yuuki cut off a piece of meat and chewed it thoughtfully. "Not bad. I suppose you _have_ been getting better."

"I told your brother so!" She pumped a fist in triumph.

"Of course, how many years did it take you?" Yuuki smirked at her.

* * *

After the kitchen was clean, Kotoko went upstairs and prepared for the evening. She knocked on Yuuki's door. "The bath is ready. You can go first!" Receiving no response except for some unidentifiable sounds, she spoke again, raising her voice slightly. "Hey, I'm coming in, okay?"

Yuuki was lying on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his body. "Ow…it hurts," he groaned.

Horrified, Kotoko called, "What's wrong, Yuuki-kun?!" as she ran to him. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, placing a hand on his head.

"M-my stomach. Ugh!"

"A lot? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Y-yeah."

"We've got to get you to a doct—"

"Urk!" Yuuki spewed all over the floor.

After settling Yuuki in his bed with a cool damp cloth on his head and a bowl beside him, Kotoko held her phone between ear and shoulder as she wiped up the mess. "Naoki, why aren't you answering? This is crazy! How am I supposed to know what to do?"

The phone dropped to the floor when Yuuki began retching again and she rushed to his side.

* * *

Matsumoto was tying her hair back in the staff lounge when she heard the ring of a cell phone. Thanks to Pandai's saturation of the market, she easily recognized the theme song of Racquet Warrior Kotorin. She approached the wall of lockers and opened Naoki's.

"What?" she said upon seeing the caller identification flash. "'Beloved'? That can't be. Irie-kun doesn't have anyone… Wait a second—that ringtone!" She quickly retrieved her own phone and scrolled down to the Tennis Club listings. "Aihara!" she snarled. "I see you've been messing with Irie-kun's phone settings. Well, two can play at that game!"

After a few minutes she walked out, quite pleased with her own cleverness, past the assistant manager shouting into the wall telephone. "What do you mean, you can't get the pasta to us until tomorrow? Spaghetti is one of our top sellers here!" After a pause, "Make our own? Do I _sound_ Italian?!"

* * *

Kotoko ended her latest call. "I can't even get through on the restaurant's land line. What do I do?" She began to pull her hair. "I'm so hopeless." She stopped in mid-tug. "Wait! I told Kahai-san that _no one_ was hopeless. Kotoko, listen to your own advice!" she scolded herself.

She moved back to check on Yuuki, who was now moaning softly. "What is most important? Yuuki, of course. I'll get him to the hospital and worry later." Quickly dialing 119, she directed the emergency crew to the house and packed a small duffel with toiletries and a change of clothes for Yuuki. As she waited at his bedroom door, monitoring his condition while listening for the ambulance's arrival, she made one last attempt to notify Naoki.

* * *

"No, it's not food poisoning," the doctor informed Kotoko. "The ultrasound shows that young Yuuki has an ileocecal intussusception."

"An eely-what?" she asked, before shaking her hand violently. "Never mind! Will he be all right?"

"Of course. This situation is not too uncommon in children, although he is on the high end of the age range. Prompt surgery is required, however. Are his parents available to come in and sign the appropriate paperwork?"

"No!" Kotoko wrung her hands. "They're all the way in Kyushu! They won't be able to make it back for hours!"

"How about another family member? An older sibling, perhaps?"

Kotoko looked up with resolution. "How about _me_?"

"But Miss Aihara…" the doctor began.

"I **_am_ ** his sister!" she declared, pressing a fist to her chest. " _ **I**_ will sign for him!"

"Sister? Excellent, then! Nurse!" he called into the hallway. "We need to prep this young man for surgery. Could you ask someone to bring authorization forms to his sister here?"

"Certainly, doctor!" The nurse recruited another to assist her, and they wheeled Yuuki's bed out of the examination room.

"The surgical waiting area is on the third floor. You can go there once you've taken care of the paperwork." The doctor held Kotoko's hands reassuringly. "Don't worry. He will be back on his feet in no time!"

"Yes, yes, I must think positive," Kotoko said to herself after he left. She winced and bent over slightly. "Ow! Yuuki's not the only one in pain." As she fumbled around in her purse, she noticed that the world was slowing tilting sideways…

* * *

"About time to go home, Irie-san?" Seira asked as Naoki cleared his last table.

"Yes," he laughed. "Before I go, I think I'll call my brother and see if he has indigestion."

 _What?_ Seira wondered to herself.

* * *

Naoki stared at his phone. Seven missed calls from some number identified as "Pain in the Ass". _What in the—_ "Wait a minute! That's Kotoko's number!"

He quickly opened the settings menu and noticed that the name truly had been changed and also that the phone's volume had been set to mute. "This is bizarre," he muttered to himself. Recognizing the blink of light signaling an unread text, he opened the app and stared at the contents, thunderstruck.

Matsumoto strolled in, her shift also over. Seeing Naoki with his phone, she smirked. "Your cell appeared to have been hijacked, Irie-kun, but I fixed it for you," she informed him.

His eyes shot to hers. "Are you responsible for the changes?" he snapped.

Taken aback by his mood, she answered with an uneasy laugh. "Well, it was obvious that Aihara was taking advantage of your inability to cut her off entirely. I tried to remedy the situation."

"You mean, _this_ situation?!" He held it out, the screen scarcely ten centimeters from her nose.

Her face paled as she read the message. "'Yuuki ill and vomiting. On our way to Sugimoto Hospital. Come as soon as possible.' I-I didn't know," she stammered.

"People—and I!—have been in and out of this room ever since her calls began," he glanced at the phone, " ** _four_** hours ago! If my brother—" he broke off, breathing heavily.

Matsumoto had always desired to possess the full attention of Naoki and have the opportunity to melt his detached coolness. She never imagined how painful it would be on the receiving end of his heated stare.

"This," he shook the phone at her, "is the result of your ambition and jealousy. _You_ are the one who I refused to cut off entirely, but no more! And, just for the record, you were never in the running to possess the designation that I assigned Kotoko!" Grabbing his jacket, he exited the room in haste.

Matsumoto stood as if turned to stone after he departed. Registering an unfamiliar sensation, she raised her hand to her cheek and stared at the drops on her fingers. The assistant manager walked in on her.

"Say! What was all that commotion about? Irie left here like a bat out of hell. Hey, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I've had a shock," she answered in a monotone. "I just now realized that I was never the heroine in Irie-kun's romantic life."

"You?" The manager scratched his head in puzzlement. "I always figured he liked that girl who comes here several times a week with different guys. You'd think someone as good-looking as Irie would be able to find a person not so fickle…"

"Oh, shut up!" Matsumoto snapped. "I don't want to hear about her from you!"

* * *

Naoki slid to a stop in front of the hospital reception desk. "Irie Yuuki, my brother, was brought here earlier!" he managed.

The receptionist tapped the keyboard then smiled at him. "Yes, he is out of surgery and is currently in a regular room." She frowned and hit another key. "His sister was also admitted and was placed in the same room. There's an alert that the doctor needs to speak with the first arriving family member. That would be you! Let me page him," she offered as she picked up the desk receiver.

 _Surgery?_ Naoki wondered. Then, **_SISTER?_**

Several minutes later he was seated in the surgeon's office. The doctor winced as he sipped from a cup of cloudy coffee. "You're lucky to catch me still here. I had another emergency after this one. Irie...Irie..." he muttered as he clicked the mouse. "Yes, it was an obvious case of ileocecal intussusception. He had all the classic symptoms and the ultrasound confirmed the diagnosis."

"Ileocecal intussusception?" Naoki interrupted. "I assume from the terminology that it has something to do with the intestines…?"

"Ah! You know your Latin!" The doctor beamed at him. "Yes, a portion of the intestine folds in upon itself, just so!" He demonstrated with two rolled sheets of paper, moving one in and out of the other like a sliding telescope. "Of course, paper doesn't show the dangers. With the thickness of the organ's walls this causes a stoppage in the digestive process and can be fatal if not treated quickly."

"So, it has been corrected?"

"We were able to reduce the intussusception with forceps. Any recurrence of the condition would take place in the first 24 hours, and if that happens, we will perform a resection of the bowel to prevent necrosis. That's the only reason he is being held for observation, as most laparoscopic surgery allows the patient to go home the same day. Since the incisions are so small, he will have just a couple of tiny scars that will hardly be noticeable, not that **_that_ ** matters with most boys."

Naoki breathed a sigh of relief. "And the…sister?"

"Oh, yes!" The doctor pulled up another chart on the computer and adjusted his reading glasses. "Aihara Kotoko. She brought her—er, your—brother in for abdominal pain and then collapsed almost immediately after he was wheeled out for surgery. The assistant who was bringing the consent forms found her passed out on the floor of the emergency room. Caused quite an uproar, as you might imagine. Of course, the hospital workers' dark sense of humor had them talking about 'two for the price of one' for awhile," he chuckled.

"Her condition?"

"Hmm." He peered at the screen. "We ran quite a few tests on her: blood sugar, ABGs, pregnancy…"

"Pregnancy?!" Naoki stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair over.

"No, no!" The doctor waved his hand. "That was standard procedure, but the test was negative. She regained consciousness shortly after and informed us that she had been under a bit of stress the past few months. She had not been eating as well as she could have been and admitted to a previous episode of syncope."

"Yes, I was aware of that," Naoki said as he reseated himself.

"She had been treating herself—never an intelligent move—with herbal and over-the-counter remedies for her main symptom, an upset stomach which has progressed to pain. She has been referred to a dietician to correct her eating habits and will undergo an upper G-I scan tomorrow morning to rule out the formation of ulcers."

"I can promise you that our family will definitely make her eat properly," Naoki vowed to the physician.

"Of course, the underlying cause of her stress must be addressed for a complete cure," the doctor warned. "She would not tell me any details but said that she had concealed the source of anxiety and resultant pain from all of her friends. Perhaps, as a family member, you can shed some light on the matter?"

"I have a fairly strong suspicion," Naoki spoke quietly. "If I am correct, I assure you that it will be remedied, _immediately_."

"Wonderful! Here, let's look in on the patients on the way to complete the consent forms that Miss Aihara's collapse left unfinished." He led the way to a double room. "Your brother was extremely lucky that his sister is so level-headed. She managed to get him here within an hour of the manifestation of symptoms and even packed a travel bag for his comfort."

Naoki stood next to Yuuki's bed and squeezed his shoulder. "Stay strong, Ototo," he said briefly. Crossing the narrow space to Kotoko, he bent and kissed her forehead. "We're definitely going to be talking later, Kotoko, but right now, concentrate on getting better," he whispered before straightening and following the doctor from the room.

"Hmm?" Kotoko's eyes didn't quite focus when she first opened them. "Naoki?" she asked, touching her forehead, but caught no glimpse of him as she looked about the room. Spying Yuuki's still form a few feet from her provoked her to sit up suddenly.

"Wooh!" she said. "Head rush!" After a few deep breaths, she swung her feet off the bed. Dragging her IV pole, she shuffled to a chair and sat down by Yuuki's bed and held his hand. "I'm glad you're all right, Yuuki-kun," she sighed as she laid her head near his and closed her eyes once more.

After taking care of the forms and calling the parents (and calming down his mother—at no time an easy task!), Naoki made his way back to the Irie/Aihara hospital room. He halted at the door and let out a short laugh. "Kotoko, you never stay put, do you?"

Carefully, he lifted her, mindful of her IV, and seated himself in the chair, cradling her in his lap. Holding her steady with one arm, he laid his other on the bed and held Yuuki's and her entwined hands. "It's over, Kotoko. No more secrets, I swear," he whispered. "We treated this like a game, but you were never supposed to be keeping things from _me_. I've depended on your strength far too long, and you've suffered for it, so let me be your support now. I'm not sacrificing you, no matter the cost." He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her hair. "And, thank you, Kotoko, for saving my brother."

* * *

Of course, words are insufficient to describe the extreme elation expressed by Mrs. Irie upon discovering the three of them asleep in that position when the parents staggered into the hospital room much later. But suffice it to say that the latest chapter in the Irie/Aihara romantic saga was posted on numerous bulletin boards, light poles, and walls of Tonan University within twenty-four hours.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who supported me by following or favoriting or writing reviews. I have at least one more story in this InK universe to tell, so stay tuned.

 **A/N2** : Thanks to Aki no Ryu for correcting some medical terminology!


End file.
